


Love Lies

by OneWordAtATime



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWordAtATime/pseuds/OneWordAtATime
Summary: Based in the late 1835, Waverly Earp is the last Earp girl stuck at home with a father who wants to sell her to quickest bidder, enter Nicholas Haught a soldier for the black badge division of the US army, defending the township of Purgatory against bandit or native attacks.Historical inaccuracies abound (Sorry Americans, but i'm making up a history for my narrative!)**FYI - Nicole is totally a woman in this story btw**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments guys! glad your enjoying it. keep commenting - it feeds the muse!

Waverly hated the cold.

Whether it was because she was naturally so small she wasn’t sure but she just always seemed to feel the bite in the air more than anyone else she knew and with winter setting in, the small township of purgatory was quite literally Waverly’s version of hell.

Frost covered most of the town, the sky a permanent murky grey colour and Waverly’s breath left a short puff of white mist in front of her face every time she exhaled.

After 10 years of living in the town you would think she would be used to it but she just never seemed to...

“Waverly? Where the heck is that firewood!?”

The angry shout behind her made her jump and she hurried to pick up the armful of logs, running back to the homestead as quickly as she could, wincing when she saw her father stood in the doorway, a look of fury twisting his features.

“I give you one fucking job.” He gives her a firm swat on the back as she walks past him into the house and she winces when she feels him catch an old bruise but she hurries on, stepping over to the fire and dumping a log in it immediately.

Since Willa had moved out of the homestead after being married off to Bobo DelRay, the house was painfully quiet and Waverly sighed as she listened to the crackling of the fire and the occasional sound of her father’s whiskey bottle being picked up and lowered.

Ward Earp had never spoken to her much.

Actually, Waverly can’t remember the last time he spoke to her for anything other than a gruff command or reprimand.

But at least when Willa was here, Waverly would listen to them talk.

She may not be allowed to join in but it was nice to listen to conversation all the same.

Waverly missed Wynonna the most but she couldn’t begrudge her older sister. 

She had been lucky and had been allowed a love match, marrying John Henry the townships only doctor nearly 3 years ago now and although the older brunette always tried to make time to come see her, it was never enough. 

It never filled the painfully empty silences in the evenings when her daddy came home from the bar and just sat there, staring at her with disgust most of the time.

“Im’a get married.”

She almost thinks she misheard but when she blinks and looks up to see her father looking at her, she realises she wasn’t hallucinating. Her father really had said that...

“Sorry daddy?”

“I’m getting married, clean your damn ears out.” Ward huffed and took a large gulp of whiskey.

Waverly didn’t know what to say.

She hadn’t expected this...

No not at all.

“Next week. She’ll be moving in.” Ward gestures to the small living room they were sat in. “I don’t need you here anymore. Cluttering up the place. She’ll cook me my meal and clean, probably do a better job than you at it too.” He mutters and leans back in his chair, his haggard face turning to star into the fire as if unable to look at her anymore and Waverly feels a swell of panic rise up in her.

What did he mean by that?

Was he kicking her out?

“Daddy...i-I don’t have anywhere to go- I-“

“I’ll marry you off.” Ward interrupts, taking another casual swig of his bottle and Waverly feels her chest tighten. It had always been a nightmare of hers. Her daddy marrying her off to one of the many brutes he had gambling debts with. Would they be as mean as her father?

Beat her?

Take her away even further north? 

She had heard of a few settlements pushing further north and she could think of nothing worse.

The further north they went, the colder it would get. The more at risk to Indians or bandits she would be.

“Champ Hardy has mentioned you a few times.” Ward strokes his beard and sighs. “His father isn’t the richest but I’m sure I could get a few dollars for you.”

Waverly’s mind races.

On one hand, at least she knew Champ.

On the other hand, she knew Champ.

The man, no boy, was lazy, stupid and crass in a way that had always made Waverly uncomfortable.

The last she heard he was doing farm work over on Kellans homestead but was on the verge of being fired because he spent more time at the local saloon...

She couldn’t imagine him making a good husband. Then again, he had never seemed violent...

Maybe if she was a good wife, he would treat her kind.

It was with that miserable thought that Waverly whispered a faint goodnight to her father and went to bed.

She didn’t feel the cold that night, she was too distracted.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You need a good woman Haught and that’s that.” 

The captain banged his meaty fist down on the table as he usually did when he felt strongly about something and Nicole winced as the rest of the men around her all laughed and nodded in agreement making sounds of support.

The captain wasn’t being mean or even forceful. Nicole knew Nedley cared about her. Heck, the man seemed to care for her like a son.

And that was the biggest problem.

Nicole hated deceiving him and his interest in her personal life only made matters worse...

She wasn’t stupid however; she knew this day would come.

She was for all intents and purposes, a healthy, young man. A strong an successful member of the Iowa territory militia. A member of the black badge division, the elite company. 

When she had joined the United states military, she could have easily have stayed with her company and moved out, possibly moved south to help in Florida where she knew a new war had broken out amongst the natives. 

She would have kept moving, rotating companies and camps. 

Less likely to make connections that way.

Less likely to be discovered.

But after spending 2 years with her company helping to maintain peace in Iowa, defending the settlements trying to build since the black hawk war had ended, she had made the mistake of growing roots.

Connecting.

And now she had to face the negatives, which was a concerned father figure and numerous friends who saw him as a brother...

All of whom were desperate to see him settle down and marry a local girl.

“A man as brave as you deserves a good warm meal and a good warm body to go home to.” Dale, one of Nicole’s closer friend’s chuckles at her from across the table and Nicole fought her blush, looking down at the table.

Oh lord help her.

“Purgatory’s not the biggest township but its big enough Haught. There are plenty of local girls that would die to marry a member of the black badge division.” Nedley encourages.

Nicole just groans.

She knows that.

God she knows.

Her company had set up a permanent base just outside of purgatory just over 8 months ago.

The town was far enough north of Stillwater that it needed protecting from both natives and bandits and so their company of 80 men had been ordered to split up, with 50 setting up base in Bell View with the orders to build a fort, 70 miles north east and the other 30 (including her) set up in town so they could help build the local township and be on hand for any emergencies needed if the nearby river broke its banks or lord forbid an attack by natives or bandits.

And since being here she had had her share of admirers.

Of course anyone in the fancy all black uniform with shiny golden buttons and the red stripes on the shoulder caught the eye of the women in town but for some reason, Nicole had the misfortune of catching the eye of even more.

If only they knew, she had laughed to herself more than once.

She of course did her best to make sure they never would though.

She kept her hair short and tied back into a small bun, a fashionable hairstyle for a lot of young men these days, beneath her military cap at all times, made sure to stand to her full height, deliberately tried to build muscle to appear as lean as possible, hiding her breasts with binding to the point some days she herself was surprised to find breasts there when she undressed.

With cheeks as smooth as porcelain, soft pink lips and her unhideable large eyes and long lashes however, she got more than her fair share of teasing and comments from the men.  
“pretty boy” they called her.

She supposed her strong jaw, sharp cheekbones, broadness and height were her saving grace, giving her just enough masculinity to pull off pretty boy rather than arouse suspicion of her true sex.

Now though.

Now she knew she had to do something.

Remaining unmarried at her age would only raise questions.

She couldn’t afford that.

And now with her fellow militia getting involved she knew it would have to be soon.

“Well if you hear of anyone looking for a husband...please point them my way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Daddy please...do I have to come inside? Please just-“

“Just shut up and do as I say for once.” Ward growled angrily, yanking on Waverly’s arm so hard she let out a gasp of pain but he was drunk and didn’t really notice.

He had married Angela his new wife 3 days earlier and already she had started nagging him to get rid of his daughter, the older woman obviously annoyed to have a young girl getting in her way at the homestead and he didn’t want Waverly causing trouble in his new marriage. The bitch had already stolen his last wife from him, stealing the life from her during her birth, he wasn’t about to let the girl ruin his second.

He had heard champ hardy was at the saloon, drunk as a skunk and waxing poetry about his youngest daughter’s small body so it seemed like perfect timing to try and convince the boy to put an offer in for marriage.

What Ward didn’t see however was a set of brown eyes watching, narrowing as he pulled his daughter roughly into the bar.

Waverly didn’t see the soldier watching the entrance either, she was too focused on trying not to cry as she was pulled towards the bar where she could see Champ Hardy looking worse for wear and holding onto one of his friends.

“Champ.” Her dad’s voice was to the point and blunt enough to catch Champs attention and Waverly winced when she saw the drunk mans eyes flicker from Ward to her, an instant leer coming over him.  
“Earp! How’s it going buddy...what brings you and your beautiful daughter here!” Champ stumbles forward a bit, his hand reaching out to touch Waverly’s shoulder. “Hey pretty lady, I h-hic-haven’t seen you around lately.”

Waverly doesn’t want to say that that was deliberate. 

She’d been hiding. Only going to the market or the store when absolutely necessary just to avoid him.

“She’s the reason I’m here actually Champ...I’ve heard you’re interested in wedding my daughter.”

Ward has no emotion in his voice. It’s almost as if he’s talking about selling a dog or horse and Waverly can’t help but feel her eyes well up.

She hadn’t expected anything else really.

Her dad had only allowed Wynonna to marry John because the man had paid a handsome dowry for her and Willa, although she actually did really want to marry Bobo- it had only helped Ward as he had owed Bobo a whole lot of money.

So really Waverly isn’t being treated any worse than her sisters...

At least not in this regard.

“Why sir, it would be an honour.” Champ put a hand to his chest and grinned as he swayed. 

“$30.”

Champ blinks.

“$30? Uh...that may take some time.” 

Waverly just shifts in embarrassment, looking down at her shoes.

She knew a standard dowry was usually around $40.

John Henry had given $100.

Her father had lived like a king off it for months and most of the township had whispered about how obviously rich the doctor was.

“How long?”

“Urr...”

“Look. $20 if you can have it by the end of the month.” Ward sounds impatient and Waverly feels like crying again but before she can, a new, sudden voice surprises her.  
Surprises them all actually.

“$100.”

Waverly’s head whips round, surprised to see what looks like an Iowa military officer stood there, his eyes serious and focused on her father and she swallows when she realises what he just said.  
Was he seriously bidding $100 dowry...for her?

“What?” Ward seems just as confused as she feels and Waverly just swallows thickly, shifting slightly on her feet which must draw the attention of the soldier because his eyes flicker to hers and Waverly feels nerves overwhelm her when she sees the determination and...anger that swirls in the brown eyes looking at her.

The man looks handsome. His face sculptured and what looked like fiery red hair tucked smartly under his military hat and Waverly knows she should be absolutely flattered and bowled over that a stranger, a handsome, military stranger just offered so much money for her...but the look in his eyes only makes her more nervous.

If he was angry with her already and she hadn’t even spoken to him god help her...

“I would like to marry your daughter. I will give $100 dowry.”

Wards mouth opens and closes a few times but he doesn’t say anything. Champ speaks up instead.

“uh excuse me...the offer of marriage wasn’t for you. She’s mine.” Champ frowns at the officer and looks to Ward. “I’ll give you the $30. I’ll get it by tomorrow.”

“$150.” The officer simply states again, this time drawing a gasp from some spectators in the saloon and Waverly this time can’t help but let her jaw drop, staring at this stranger in shock.  
Why on earth did he want her so much?

“Are you pulling my leg? Is this a goddamn game cause I swear I don’t care what uniform you wear I’ll stick my gun so far up your ass you’ll be shitting blood for weeks.” Ward is looking at the taller man in suspicion and anger and the solder simply shakes his head and then reaches into his uniform pocket, pulling out notes that makes Waverly’s eyes widen again.

Who carried that amount of dollars on them!?

“I have $50 on me right now; I will gladly give it, if you swear her hand to me. I’ll pay the rest once I have visited the bank tomorrow.” The officer holds out the folded notes as if it’s nothing and Ward just stares at it in wonder before hesitantly, slowly taking it as if half expecting it to be pulled away.

“Who are you?” Ward asks what Waverly has been thinking all along and she takes in a sharp breath when the soldier looks at her, locking eyes before answering.

“My names Nicholas Haught. Pleasure to meet you.” He holds out his hand to her not her father and Waverly just blinks for a moment before swallowing against the lump in her throat and reaching out nervously, her hand shaking as she slips it into the soldiers, but she’s surprised by how warm and gentle the squeeze is.

She’s even more surprised when he raises it and bows his head, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“What’s your name?” He asks, sounding clam and soothing.

“Waverly. Waverly Earp.” 

He smiles then. “That’s a beautiful name.” His smile dims a little as he turns to her father again. “And your name sir?”

“Ward. Ward Earp.”

“Pleasure.” Nicholas word sounds infinitely colder than the voice he had used for Waverly but maybe Waverly is the only one who notices because Ward shakes his hand all the same and then he’s looking back down at his fistful of cash.

“So you’re serious? You wanna marry her?”

“Yes. I’ve- I’ve been meaning to take a wife, this feels like fate.” Nicholas looks at Waverly then with a sudden odd look on his face. “Unless of course you wished to marry...”He trials off, turning to look at 

Champ who has just been watching the whole exchange ever since the soldier pulled the cash out with a completely moronic look on his face.

Waverly doesn’t even hesitate. “No. No I don’t.”

And weirdly.

She doesn’t.

She trusts this stranger more than she does the man-boy who has been hopelessly and awfully trying to court her for months. A boy she had grown up knowing.

What on earth was going on?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole couldn’t stop pacing.

What the heck had she done!?

She was going to marry some woman she didn’t even know? That was not part of the plan.

Nicole knew she was in a very vulnerable position. If anyone found out she had been concealing her gender and lied her way into the military she would be hung for treason...if her own company of soldiers didn’t beat her to death before that of course. 

She had wanted to find someone she could trust. 

A nice, quiet girl in town she could befriend and figure out if she could trust before marrying and then make the leap of trust to reveal her secret.

Now she was sworn to a girl she didn’t know. 

A girl who obviously came from a not very upstanding family if her father was anything to go by.

But Nicole hadn’t been able to stop herself.

The second the girl had stumbled through the door, she had caught Nicole’s eyes. There was something about her that seemed so soft and sweet and then when she had seen the grip the dishevelled man had on her, dragging her unkindly through the saloon which was hardly the place for ladies anyway, Nicole had felt a fire burn in her gut. Protectiveness. That’s what it had been.

Nicole had felt this inherent need to protect this terrified looking girl.

And now here she was.

Technically, she was betrothed.

“Jesus fuck.” Nicole grunted.

“You could say that again!” A sudden amused voice breaks Nicole out of her thoughts and she turned just in time to receive two arms around her and a heavy body slam into hers in a bear hug. “I heard   
congratulations are in order brother!”

Nicole just smiles faintly.

Jacob was her best friend. The man had rotated into her company 4 years ago when they had been travelling through Louisiana, heading north to Wisconsin territory at the time and there had been an instant bond. 

Jacob was nice. Decent. He had joined the military after his entire family had died in a bandit attack when they had tried to press west and Nicole knew the man thought a lot of her.

She had saved him twice, once during a battle with natives down south and then again when their company had been ambushed at night by bandits and he had sworn unwavering loyalty to her which had made her laugh at the time but then a year later when he had discovered her secret...she had never been more relived to have such loyalty.

He had burst into her quarters whilst she was changing, seen her chest binding and the obvious feminine curve to her hip and his eyes had narrowed, forehead scrunching and she had thought that would be it.

The man she had come to love as a brother would rat her out...maybe even kill her on the spot.

Only he hadn’t...he had abruptly turned and left, not speaking to her for 2 whole days while she had worried every day what her fate would be. 

Waiting for the moment their captain would stride in alongside Jacob and arrest her.

Hang her from the rafters in their makeshift base.

Instead, Jacob had just quietly sat down besides her at the fire and stared down into his beans.

_“You still the man I thought you were?”_

_Nicole had read between the lines. Had known Jacob wasn’t asking about her physicality but instead asking if she was still the brave, loyal, devoted friend she had been to him previously._

_“I’m exactly who I was just last week Jacob.” She had replied honestly but quietly._

_The man had nodded curtly and began eating. “Guess that’s all I need to know.”_

“What the hell happened Haught? I woke up this morning to do my shift and everyone’s saying you proposed marriage at Shorty’s saloon last night!”

Nicole winces and nods. “There was a man trying to sell his daughter off to this man child. He wasn’t treating her right and I stepped in.” Nicole sighs and rubs a hand over her face.

She hadn’t slept much last night, too busy worrying and thinking.

“Well that’s you alright, always trying to be noble.” Jacob chuckled and took his hat off. “Is she pretty at least?”

Nicole swallows and nods her head.

“I may not know who she is yet...but she’s beautiful.” Nicole admits and Jacob just grins toothily. “Well heck, you got good senses about you Haught, good gut instinct. I’m sure she’ll be a decent girl...got   
her name?”

“Waverly. Waverly Earp.” 

Jacobs smile fades a little, his forehead scrunching. “Earp? Damn I’ve heard of that name...the mans a drunk and a gambler from what I know...pretty infamous in town. Think he has a couple of daughters.”

Nicole shrugs. “It sounds like it fit him to be honest...what kind of man drags his daughter into a saloon late in the evening and tries to just...sell her.”

“Not a decent man Haught that’s for sure.” Jacob pats Nicole on the back then and sighs. “So...what have we got to do?”

Nicole just looks at her boots for a moment before a small resigned smile twitches at her lips. “I guess I better go talk to a girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late into the afternoon and Waverly was busy peeling the potatoes for supper when the sound of a horse approaching the homestead drifted into the kitchen and Waverly looked out of the window at the same time as Ward and Andrea came stumbling out of the living room, the both of them shouldering Waverly aside to peer out themselves.

“He’s here. Gosh damn it the boy was serious.” Ward looks overjoyed, the happiest Waverly had seen him in years and she swallowed thickly, putting down the knife she had been using to peel and quickly untying the apron around her waist.

While Ward hurried to the front door, Waverly nervously hung back, brushing a few loose strands of her hair back out of her face.

They didn’t have a mirror at the homestead so she couldn’t exactly check her appearance.

Not that it mattered.

She’d always been plain ole Waverly.

There wasn’t anything she could do to impress the officer who had offered marriage last night.

She just hoped the soldier wasn’t about to go back on his word because she had a feeling her daddy wouldn’t be pleased.

“Officer Haught! Welcome.”

She heard her father call out, far more welcoming than he usually was and she stepped outside onto the porch just in time to see the officer dismount.

In the evening light, Waverly could see just how distinguished a figure this man was.

He was tall, taller than her daddy and the all black uniform with golden & red accents made him look so regal and dashing...

Waverly had never felt more ridiculous in her life standing there in her tattered old green dress that had been a hand me down from Willa and had never really fit her.  
“  
Good evening sir.” Nicholas took off his cap as he approached, obviously having been taught manners and Waverly sucked in a breath at just how red his hair was.

It was short but long enough that some of the longer parts were tied in a tight knot at the back, a popular hairstyle amongst young soldiers Waverly had noticed and Waverly had to admit she was fascinated by the colour. She’d never seen such fiery hair before.

The soldiers eyes flickered to hers as soon as he had shook her father’s hand and Waverly nervously licked her lips when he took a step closer to her.

“Good evening Waverly. Pleasure to see you again.”

Waverly nodded her head at him nervously, a light blush rising on her cheeks automatically.

“You too officer...”

“So, what brings you to the homestead, are you going back on our deal or finalising it?” Ward asks suspiciously and the soldier simply puts his hat back on and shakes his head. 

“I do not plan on rescinding my proposal sir, but I would like to speak to your daughter first.”

Ward looks surprised, his gaze switching between Waverly and the officer for a moment before he frowned, a gruff look coming over his face. “Very well...Waverly, behave.” 

The warning in his voice is obvious and Waverly nervously shifts on her feet.

If the officer withdraws his offer to marry her after speaking to her alone, Waverly knows she’ll be in for the beating of her life.

“We’ll be inside.” Andrea, Wards new wife steers her husband inside then and as soon as the door closes behind them, Nicholas turns to Waverly, his full attention on her.

There is silence for a few moments as the two of them just stare at each other but then the officer coughs to clear his throat and gestures outside of the porch.

“Could we perhaps take a walk around the boundary? I just wished for some privacy to speak alone with you.”

Waverly nods nervously and takes a hesitant step forward, falling in besides the officer as they slowly walk towards the wooden fence of the homesteads boundary. Walking side by side with him, Waverly realises how much shorter than him she is and she’s not sure yet if it’s a good thing or not. He looked stronger than her daddy. 

If he wanted to hit her with his belt she was sure he’d leave a worse mark...

“I always wanted to court someone before proposing marriage...this isn’t exactly something I had planned.” The officer speaks suddenly and Waverly listens intently, looking up at him in surprise. 

“Arranged marriages or matches made by parents never seemed like a good idea to me.” The redhead sighed and looked out over the surrounding fields before turning slightly to look at her. “I didn’t like what your dad was doing...he didn’t seem to have your best interests at heart, that’s why I stepped in.”

Waverly takes it all in in some surprise. This man was being very honest and...he sounded sweet. Very sweet.

“I don’t know you, so I can’t pretend and say I think we would be a good match...but- I sense you’re a nice person...and honestly, I’ve been planning to find someone trust worthy and decent and nice to marry... and then you got dragged into that bar and I don’t know...something told me to step up. Like a sign... you understand?”

The officer stops walking then and Waverly automatically stops besides him as he turned to face her fully, his face earnest and hopeful.

“I don’t want to rescind my proposal. I can tell your father wants a quick marriage...and the last thing I want is you being married off to a brute or drunkard from the saloon...I’d be honoured if you wished to marry me but I want it to be your choice not your father’s....so...I guess I’m asking for your thoughts on the matter Miss Earp?”

Waverly is stunned.

He wanted her opinion?

As if she had any say in this?

“My thoughts?” She asked quietly, still a little shocked.

“You’ll be spending your life with me Waverly. I think your thoughts matter a little.” The slanted, wry smile on the redheads face shows his teasing and Waverly feels all the niggles of doubt and fear inside her slowly start to unravel.

This man was too good to be true...

“I- my daddy wants me married and out of the house.” Is all she can get out and the soldier just nods, a small frown on his face.

“I guessed as much...is there anyone you already wished to marry though? A potential suitor you were hoping for?”

Waverly almost laughs. Instead she just shakes her head and smiles. “I’ve lived in Purgatory since it was founded sir. We were some of the first settlers. There aint nobody I’ve met I’ve even hoped to marry.”

Nicholas nods slowly and Waverly is surprised when he shifts on his feet, an obvious uncertainty in him that surprises her.

This man was handsome.

Rich.

Respectable.

Brave.

Honourable.

And that’s just what Waverly had learned so far. 

The fact he was “slumming” it to marry her was almost insane.

Why was he the one looking nervous and uncertain?

“I- I can’t help feel like I am trapping you if we marry.”

Waverly just blinks, looking up at him till he finally meets her eye and then she’s shaking her head. “Sir, forgive me, but there are dozens of young single women in this town looking for a husband that would give anything for a man of your standing...and you know my situation is bleak.” Waverly gestures vaguely to the crumbling homestead behind her. “My daddy will sell me to the quickest bidder which could be anyone in this town...your offer doesn’t trap me, it saves me.”

Nicholas looks sombre still, his eyes dropping to his boots. “There are things you don’t know about me that may change your view.”

Waverly’s mind races as she considers what things they could be.

Maybe he was stern behind closed doors. Possessive and mean.

Maybe he would expect things of her that she had heard many of the more amours girls in town whisper about.

Still.

Waverly couldn’t imagine this seemingly decent man being worse than the alternative...

“Well...I’d still rather marry you over Champ Hardy.” 

The small smile that tugs at the officers lips is genuine. “Gosh ma’am you flatter me.”

She can’t help it. She giggles.

The sound seems to surprise them both because both their eyes widen as they look at each other and Waverly feels her cheeks warm but the soldier looks pleased by the sound, his small smile now a full blown beam.

Waverly’s never seen a smile so genuine and warm...

“In that case.” Nicholas reaches into the pocket of his jacket and Waverly’s eyes bulge when she is presented with a ring.

The first thing she notices is the pearl. The beautiful milky shine of the round stone glints in the slowly fading evening light and the gold band it is set in is intractably carved in a twisting design. It’s gorgeous.

“Oh my god.” Waverly can’t help but breath out.

She’s never seen such a beautiful ring.

“It was my mothers.” Nicholas explains simply. “My father gave it to her before they were married as a sign of his intentions...so I thought I’d give it to you before we actually marry too.”

“It’s beautiful.” Waverly reaches out, her fingertip brushing the pearl in awe before pulling away. “But I couldn’t possibly...it’s too expensive, you’ve already promised too much to my father for me.”  
Nicholas just looks at her. “I would disagree, I would have paid double.”

Waverly has no idea what to say to that, she just stares up at the sincere face looking at her and opens her mouth to say something but she just can’t find the words. Instead she holds her hand out, fingers trembling slightly and Nicholas smiles at her, taking her fingers into his gloved hand and sliding the ring on to her finger.

Neither says anything about the current passing between them at their touch and Nicholas just gasps in surprise when the band slides right down to her knuckle perfectly.

“It fits.”

The moment is spoiled when the homestead door suddenly opens and they both whip around to see Ward standing there with his hands in his pockets watching them.

“You wanna stay for supper?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******  
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments guys, glad your all enjoying and hope you have a nice weekend! 
> 
> Im posting 2 chapters as i'll be away for a few days - hope you like them:)
> 
> ******

Ward was on his 5th glass of whiskey of the night, Nicole had kept track and she frowned at the man when he barked into the kitchen asking when dinner would be ready.

“Just a few more minutes’ daddy.” Waverly’s voice called back, making Nicole smile. 

God she was quickly getting soft for that girl.

And that was dangerous.

“One of the downsides of that girl, she drags her ass sometimes. You better know that before you marry her.” Ward laughs as if he’s said a really funny joke and Nicole just smiles tightly, sipping at her own whiskey.

She had already given Ward the other $100. Trying to keep it subtle as she handed it to him whilst both Andrea and Waverly were in the kitchen.

She felt better knowing Ward couldn’t back out on his offer now.

Not now Nicole had fullfiled the dowry.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal like this in years so I’m sure I’ll be fine waiting for it.”

Ward scoffs and gestures to the table for them to go sit down. “Well that is one thing you’ll gain. Waverly knows her way round the kitchen. I taught her right from a young age how to properly look after the home.” Ward takes his seat heavily and Nichol sits opposite him. “She’ll probably make an okay wife; you just need to be firm with her. She day dreams sometimes, gets silly ideas above her station, never had to beat her too bad but she learns best from firm discipline...or the belt as I like to call it.” Ward laughs as if he’s said the funniest joke in the world.

Nicole’s fist clenches around her glass and she grits her teeth but thankfully before she can let the anger overspill, Andrea and Waverly sweep into the room carrying large dishes and bowls and Nicole forces the anger away.

She didn’t want to scare Waverly.

Not if the girl was already afraid of her father.

“I hope you like it.” Waverly murmurs as she places the large pot of steaming stew down in the middle of the table and Nicole just nods at her with a smile.

“It smells delicious.” She compliments and she isn’t lying. The beef stew smells rich and mouth watering and Nicole is genuinely eager when she ladles 2 large scoops into her bowl. 

Ward of course starts eating as soon as he has his bowl full but Nicole waits for the two women to fill theirs before she starts to eat and she smiles when Waverly passes her a bread roll, already buttered.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The shy smiles they exchange doesn’t go unnoticed and Ward stiffens a little, sniffing. “So when are we going to get this over with? The wedding I mean? I need to know when Waverly here will be leaving.”

“I assume you want it fairly soon?” Nicole asks, her gaze focused on Ward a little tiredly.

“Well yeah. You already paid, already put your ring on her finger.” Ward nods knowingly at the ring, his eyes covered in a greedy look Nicole doesn’t like. “The sooner the better right.”

“What about Saturday?” Nicole glances to Waverly.

It’s soon, only 6 days away actually but it gives them a little bit of time whilst still pleasing the Earp man and Waverly just looks at her for a moment before nodding. “I don’t mind.”

“I’ll speak to Father Jeffrey.” 

“What, you gunna get married in the church?” Ward sounds surprised and Nicole looks between him and Waverly uncertainty.

“I thought so yeah...are you...are you not Christian?” Nicole looks to Waverly more than anything.

“We are. We just don’t make it to church much.” Waverly admits sheepishly, eating her stew.

“Church weddings are a bit fancy don’t you think...nothing wrong with a quick few vows right here right?”

Ward and Andrea had got married that way, they had done their vows on the porch with only Waverly, Willa, Bobo, Wynonna and John Henry as witnesses. 

“I’d prefer a ceremony in church. You only get married once and I’d like to celebrate it properly.” Nicole looks at Waverly again. “I’ll buy you a new dress if you want...and we can have a dinner at our infantries hall...it’s a decent space and we use it for parties sometimes.”

Waverly just blinks and nods, her smile small. “That sounds lovely.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I don’t know what magic you used on that boy but you’ve done a good job.” Ward slaps his hand on her shoulder hard, keeping his grip tight as they wave to Nicholas now riding away on his horse into the dark.

“You can say that again.” Andrea scoffs, angrily grabbing at Waverly’s hand and eyeing the ring sat there.

“That’s worth a thousand at least id say.”

Ward does the same, snatching his daughters hand from Andreas so he can study the ring and Waverly tries not to wince at the rough handling.

“Did you sneak away and lift those skirts for him little one?” Ward is drunk, Waverly knows and she shouldn’t take it personally but she does, lowering her eyes to the ground.

“No daddy.”

“Well you musta done something to have the boy acting so foolish.” Ward scoffs and drops her hand like fire, giving her an angry glare before jabbing her with his finger, the skin of her chest aching as he  
presses into her. “Don’t go thinking your clever now you hear!? You be nothing without me. You’re lucky I didn’t feed you to the damn coyotes when you were a baby. You best look after your real family once you’ve spread your legs for that chump.” 

Waverly winces her eyes still downcast.

“Yes daddy.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Oh baby girl.” Wynonna’s arms are around her before she can even greet her older sister and she just smiles, sinking into her only loving family members embrace. “I heard the news, your engagements been announced...I’m so sorry sweetie.” Wynonna pulls away to cup her face, looking her sister in the eye apologetically.

Waverly just shakes her head and loops her fingers around Wynonna’s wrists where they frame her face.

“It’s okay Wynonna...he’s- he’s actually really nice. Or he seems to be anyway.”

Wynonna’s face scrunches up in confusion for a moment before it gives way to disbelief and hesitancy. “Seriously? Daddy found you a nice guy?”

“Well...no not really.” Waverly laughs awkwardly and pulls on her sister’s hand, leading her to the couch. “Daddy was going to marry me to Champ...but when he took me into Shorty’s saloon...officer Haught interrupted.”

“Haught?” Wynnona repeats, leaning back on the couch thoughtfully. “I know a few of the black badge men, they come in for treatment from doc now and again, I don’t recognise that name though.”  
“He has ginger hair...bright red.”

Wynonna frowns. “Pretty guy? Tall?”

Waverly nods and Wynonna just hums.

“I think I know which one you’re talking about...I’ve seen him around town, seems quiet...so why did he step in? He wanted to marry you just by looking at you?” Wynonna cocks one eyebrow suspiciously.

“He said he didn’t like seeing the way daddy was selling me off...I- I think he was trying to look out for me, he knew he would be nicer to me than champ I guess.”

Wynonna’s eyebrow rises even higher.

“And what do you think? Do you think he’ll treat you good?”

Waverly only thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding. “Honestly...yeah. I think- I think he’s a good man.”

Waverly really means it and Wynonna must sense it because she dips her head in acknowledgment. “Well Waves, your usually a pretty good judge of character...I hope your right. I can’t stand the thought of someone hurting you...even more than daddy already does of course.” Wynonna sighs, her gaze drifting slightly down to the finger print bruises on Waverly’s forearm which the younger woman quickly shuffles out of sight.

“We haven’t talked much...just once when he gave me this ring.” Waverly holds out her hand with a smile. “And he stayed for dinner so we talked a little then...but I get a good feeling about him Wynonna. It feels right.”

Wynonna is too busy staring at the ring though. “Jesus Christ Waverley that thing must cost a fortune...is this guy rich too?”

“I don’t know, he said it was his mothers.” Waverly idly twisted the ring on her finger, unaware that she was smiling till she saw the look Wynonna was giving her.

“Your soft on him aren’t you?”

“I don’t even know him Wynonna.”

The older Earp just nods knowingly.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The next day Waverly was alone in the house when she heard the approach of a horse and she looked out the window, excitement rising in her when she spotted the familiar figure on top of the dark brown horse.

“Nicholas.” She breathed out and quickly untied her apron, fixing her hair as best she could and splashing her face with a bit of water before hurrying for the door, stepping out onto the porch just as the solider dismounted.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” The redhead smiles unsurely and removed his cap as he approached. “I’m not disturbing you am I?”

“No not at all...I was just cleaning a little.” Waverly gestured to the house before clearing her throat and looking at him again. “Did you want to speak to my father?”

Nicholas shook his head. “No actually...I was hoping to speak to you.”

Waverly looked at him curiously, a small wave of excitement filling her as he smiled. “Oh...about?”

“I was hoping you’d come into town with me...I thought maybe you’d like a new dress for our ceremony and we could pick it out together...spend some time getting to know one another...”

Waverly just stared not sure what feeling overwhelmed her more. Surprise. Joy. Relief.

“I- i would love to...but- you don’t need to go spending money on a dress for me if you don’t want. I mean-“

“Waverly...when you pictured your wedding day...were you wearing a nice dress?” He interrupted her with a gentle smile and Waverly paused for a few moments before shuffling her feet.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go get you a dress.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly blushed the whole way into town, trying not to focus or think about the protective arm around her waist keeping her upright and steady on the horse or the warm heat of the body she was pressed back against.

It wasn’t exactly proper etiquette to ride on the same horse as a man you weren’t yet married too but since she didn’t have a horse herself she didn’t have much option.

Then again, Waverly was surprised by how nice it felt.

Nicholas felt strong and secure behind her. Dependable.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Waverly breaths back, smiling as they come to a slow trot now as they approach the first of the low buildings in town.

“Not used to riding?”

“Not really no...I usually ride on a cart.” Waverly admitted.

“I could take you out to practise on horseback if you wish.” Nicholas stopped the horse and carefully climbed down before holding out his hand and helping Waverly dismount, his hands careful and respectful at her waist the whole time.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the chivalrous action.

“I would like that.”

“Good...um...shall we?” He holds out his arm hopefully and Waverly just grins before linking hers through his, allowing him to lead her in a leisurely walk towards what Waverly knew was the best seamstress in town.

She saw a few eyes watch them as they went but she tried to ignore them, focusing all her attention on the man besides her instead.

“She should be expecting us.” Nicholas says with a smile, holding the door open for her and Waverly gingerly steps inside, revelling in the warmth that washed over her for a moment before a shrill cry broke the air.

“There she is!” The woman came at her so fast Waverly flinched but the hug she’s engulfed in is actually gentle and her eyes widen as she is quickly pushed away, chubby hands cupping her face and she finds a kind looking face peering at her. “Ohhh he said you were beautiful.”

Waverly’s eyes flickered to Nicholas, noticing his embarrassed blush and she can’t help but smile a little in response.

He thought she was beautiful?

“As soon as Nicky told us he was getting married I just had to make a dress for you. Had to! He deserves a good woman to take care of him.” The woman pulled away to pat Nicholas on the cheek then and the soldier just sighs.

“My mother always taught me a good marriage is taking care of each other.” He said pointedly emphasising the each other part and Waverly felt another twist of happiness inside her chest at such a sweet idea.

“Oh whatever you say Nicholas. Now my lovely...what’s your favourite colour?” Margret who Waverly assumes is the seamstress focuses all her attention on her then as she asks the question and Waverly just swallows, licking her lips for a moment before tilting her head at Nicholas.

“What about you? What colour do you like?”

Nicholas doesn’t even hesitate. “I like green.”

Waverly nods, a small smile on her face as she turns back to the seamstress. “Pale green.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She spends the next half hour being measured and asked questions by the seamstress and Waverly finds it all very amusing, especially when she notices that Nicholas is listening carefully to every answer, obviously eager to know more about her in any way he can and when it’s all done, she steps away from the measuring tape with a relived smile.

“I’ll have it made by tomorrow evening; it will be my top priority.” Margret smiled and nodded at Waverly before looking to Nicholas.

“I expect an invite Nicholas.”

“Of course Maggie, its Saturday at 1pm at the church. You’re welcome to come to the Mess Hall for food and drinks afterwards too.”

“Oh I will definitely be there...I’ll see you soon sweetie.” Maggie puts her hand on Waverly’s arm before stepping away, heading to the back of her little shop, probably to start work and Nicholas kindly takes Waverly’s hand and guides her back out of the shop.

“Would it be okay for me to pick you up tomorrow to come pick up the dress?”

Waverly nods before he even finishes the question.

“Of course - you really didn’t have to do all this though.”

“I know. I wanted to.” 

They were slowly walking back in the direction of Nicholas horse and Waverly can’t help but come to a stop, turning to look at him more focusedly.

“You’re not like any man I’ve met before.”

Nicholas looks down at that, his forehead furrowing and Waverly has an awful feeling she’s insulted him which was the last thing she intended.

“I- that’s not a bad thing...your- you’re so nice...and kind...I haven’t been around a lot of men like that.” Waverly rushes to explain, reaching out nervously only to draw her hands back again when she realised she was about to reach out to grab his uniform jacket.

“I- I’m not like most men.” Nicholas says it in a strange way. Almost hesitant and Waverly just nods. 

“I know, I like it.”

The soldier seems to accept it, nodding a little before holding his arm out again for her to take.

“Did you want me to ride with you back home or would you mind staying a little longer in town? I’d like to walk with you a bit more.”

Waverly doesn’t hesitate to link their arms again. “I’d like to take a walk...we’re getting married in 5 days and I’d like to know more about you before then...”

Nicholas chuckles and nods his head in seeming agreement. “Yes well...what would you like to know?”

“Where were you born?”

It’s the first question Waverly’s wanted to ask since meeting him.

“Pennsylvania. My father was a captain so we moved quite a bit but that’s where I was born and where I was most settled.” Nicholas seemed happy to share the information and Waverly drunk it in, her   
mind already racing to the next question.

“Where are they now? Your family? Do you have siblings?”

The redheads smile dimmed a little. “I was an only child...my parents died 5 years ago...I’d already been in the military for a year...I wasn’t there when they...”

Waverly reaches out to squeeze her elbow. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago now...feels like a lifetime.” Nicholas shakes his head and then smiles at her. “What about you Waverly Earp? Tell me everything.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They end up walking up and down Main Street so many times they end up stopping at a bench to talk instead and Waverly can’t help but feel herself relax entirely around this man. There was just something so charming and sweet about his smile, how his eyes seemed so earnest and interested in what she had to say...

“I should take you home.” Nicholas finally says with an almost sad smile. “It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to stay with you after dark but I’ve enjoyed getting to know you Waverly.”

Waverly can tell he’s being sincere and she feels a small tug in her belly when the man’s hand rests on top of hers. “I’ve enjoyed spending time with you too.” She hesitantly laces her fingers between his and smiles at how much of a perfect fit they are, his fingers are long but slender for a man and Waverly feels herself almost marvelled by how well they entwine.

“When my daddy told me he was marrying me off...I was scared...terrified even... the men in town, there weren’t any I could imagine being happy with, especially Champ.” Waverly sighed, imagining a life of sitting besides Champ like this. 

He wouldn’t be as sweet or kind as Nicholas that was for sure.

“And then you came along, a complete stranger...and a solider at that...I – honestly I was more scared at first.”

“Waverly if you don’t want to-“

“No, no i do...that’s, kind of what I’m getting at.” Waverly interrupts with a shy smile, looking up at him much more seriously now. “You’ve surprised me officer Haught...and definitely for the better.”

That dimpled, wide smile he had formed and Waverly feels that twisting tug again.

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want you marrying me out of fear. I- honestly I’m not great....and maybe in time, the more you learn about me...maybe you will regret it...but I promise I’ll keep you safe and try and make you as happy as you can be.” Nicholas sounds torn almost, like there’s something behind his words but Waverly pays it no mind. She highly doubts she will regret marrying a man seemingly so wonderful. 

Especially when her alternative was Champ Hardy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy, thank you for the sweet comments! x

Two evenings later, just as its starting to get dark and Ward was on his fourth glass of whiskey the sound of a horses hooves reach Waverly’s ears and she looks up and out of the window hopefully, a smile curving her lips when she sees the silhouette of a horse and rider approaching the homestead.

“Nicholas.”

She breathes it out quiet enough her father doesn’t hear it and she quickly runs to the hallway, fixing her hair a little bit before the knock on the door that finally rouses Wards attention.

“Who the heck is calling at this time?” The man gets up with a frown, practically stomping to the front door and Waverly tugs at her dress before following after her father, her smile growing as soon as she sees Nicholas on the other side of the door, holding his cap to his chest.

“Good evening, sorry for the interruption sir but I wanted to drop off the dress.” Nicholas turns his smile to Waverly then, holding up the garment coverd. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come get you to go get it with me but I was called away to deal with some trouble on the outskirts...Would you like to see it?”

Waverly doesn’t even look to her father for permission, she’s too eager to, instead she just beams and nods gesturing for Nicholas to enter the house.

“You bought her a dress for the wedding?” Ward asks sounding annoyed. “You coulda saved the money and given it as extra for her.”

Nicholas seems to ignore her father, instead reaching for the zip of the garment bag and pulling it down, revealing beneath it the most beautiful dress Waverly had ever seen in real life. 

She couldn’t even stop herself from reaching out, touching the soft material with a small awed smile on her face. It was the exact shade of pale green Waverly had hoped for, it would bring out her eyes hopefully and the seamstress had done beautiful work embroiding an even lighter green, almost white lace pieces around the upper bodice and arms.

“It’s beautiful.”

Nicholas beamed at that and nodded. “Good I’m glad you like it...I’ll leave it for you to try on. I’m sure it will look even better with you in it.”

Waverly blushed and finally tore her eyes away from the dress to smile at him shyly. “Thank you officer Haught.”

“Nicholas, please.” He corrected her before clearing his throat and nodding at Ward. “Sorry to disturb you so late sir, I’ll head off.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving a scowling, mumbling under his breath Ward behind to refill his whiskey glass and a grinning Waverly to just stare down at her dress with glistening eyes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next few days flew by until before Waverly knew it, it was the day before the ceremony and she woke with a twisting knot in her belly.

She was going to be married tomorrow.

Married and no idea about what would come after.

Before her thoughts could consume her however, she heard a sudden bout of noise right outside her bedroom door and she jumped up in bed when the door suddenly flew open.

“Wynonna!”

“Hey babygirl!” the older sibling grinned at her and practically dived over to the bed, wrapping her up in a hug. 

“It’s the day before your wedding, did you really think I wouldn’t be here to help out.” Wynonna smirked and just sprawled out besides her on the bed. “Besides...daddy summoned us. Apparently your   
future husband suggested a family dinner here tonight.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “He did?”

“Yep, daddy said he’s coming this afternoon with supplies. It’s pissed daddy off I think but he can hardly say no with how big a dowry he’s giving.” Wynonna grins at her sister then. “Looks like you found a smart one Waverly. He knows how much your worth.”

Waverly blushes but beams as her sister tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m looking forward to meeting him. I hope he knows what he’s in for though, willa and bobo are coming to.”

The youngest Earp swallows a little nervously at that but nods her head. “Nicholas will be fine, he won’t let them get to him.”

Wynonna just cocks an eyebrow. “oh yeah? You gotten to know him a bit baby girl?”

Waverly just sighs. “Not as much as I’d have liked considering we are getting married tomorrow but yeah...I- we haven’t spent very long together but in the time we have I feel like I’ve known him a lot longer you know? It’s strange.”

The older brunette just smiles. “I think I know what you mean...felt the same about doc.”

Before either sister could say anything else a booming laugh fills the house and they wearily meet each other’s eye at the same time.

“Bobos here.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Well I’ll be damned...this is a nice place Haught.”

Nicole looked up from where she was sweeping the floor to see Jacob stood leaning against the open doorway, an impressed look on his face as his gaze sweeps the living area and hallway and Nicole   
couldn’t help but smile.

She had only bought the papers to the house and land yesterday and she was more than happy with it but she was glad to get a second opinion on it before she showed it to Waverly tomorrow. She was   
more nervous about the youngest Earp liking the property she had bought than she was about the ceremony tomorrow. 

She would have liked to have had her opinion, to pick the house out together but with how quickly the week had gone there just wasn’t enough time before the ceremony. Nicole couldn’t exactly bring   
Waverly back to her soldier accommodations in the barracks after the wedding. It was her duty to provide a home and honestly she was just relived to have found somewhere she liked in purgatory.

“You think?”

“Yeah...needs a proper woman’s touch but it’s nice.” Jacob gives her a small smirk before standing up straight and walking in fully, looking around the bare living room. “Some furniture would have been good too...”

“I didn’t have time...I have some of the basics.” Nicole worried her lip and let the brush rest against the wall. “I figured Waverly may like to pick out the furnishings since I picked the house without her input.” 

“I’m sure she’ll like it...this is one of the finest houses in purgatory.” Jacob laughs and knocks on the solid wood wall. “When you say you have the basics, I’m assuming you bought a bed to sleep in for tomorrow night?”

Nicole tenses up a little at that, feeling her face heat up immediately and she coughs awkwardly, stuffing her hands deep into the pockets of her non uniform trousers.

“Yeah I had to so we could stay here tomorrow.”

Her voice is smaller than normal and she cursed herself for sounding so nervous.

She had tried to avoid thinking about tomorrow night but it was looming now and honestly she was a bit terrified. Waverly was a beautiful girl and she was marrying what she assumed was a young, virile   
man...she was probably expecting...

Nicole didn’t know what she was expecting but she knew it wasn’t what she could provide.

She had deliberately tried not to think about it though, hoping a miracle would save her.

“First night as a married man.” Jacob gave her a knowing look and crossed his arms, Nicole noticing for the first time that he had what looked like a package tucked under his left one. “You nervous?”

Nicole breathed out a shaky breath and then laughed. “Terrified.”

She shook her head and sat down on a small rickety stool that she had found in the kitchen but had pulled into the living area while she had cleaned.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do...this wasn’t how I wanted this to go you know? I wanted to find someone I could trust. Someone who cared for me enough that I could be honest with them and i could have perhaps made a deal or arrangement with them. Someone who knew what they were getting into.” The redhead shook her head. “It’s not fair to Waverly deceiving her like this and it’s not going to last anyway...how could I hide this from someone who’ll be living with me...who- who is expecting a proper wedding night.” The officer turns red again and rubs at her face tiredly.

“I’ll be hanged within a week.”

“No you won’t.” Jacob steps forward then, holding out the parcel under his arm and Nicole just blinks at it with a confused frown.

“I had a feeling you’d need something like this one day and...well when we passed through Boston a year back, I caught up with a friend...he’s doctor.” Jacob shifts on his feet and just thrusts the package forward into Nicole’s hands. “He worked with a lot of soldier...specialises in creating instruments for men who- well...lose parts shall we say.” Jacob doesn’t look at her as he says this. “I’ll see you at the church tomorrow Haught.”

He’s gone before Nicole can question him and she just stares perplexed at the door he disappeared out of before shaking the parcel in her hand and then carefully pulling at the tape.

At first she doesn’t register what she’s seeing, her brow furrowing as she pulls out he straps of leather that look like a belt but much softer and she rubs her thumb over the soft material for a moment before her eyes register the other shape in the parcel.

Oh.

She almost chokes on her tongue.

She’s never seen such a thing.

Didn’t even think such a thing existed.

Her fingers reach out hesitantly to touch it and she flinches back as soon as she does, looking around the room as if afraid someone would see her.

She’s never been with a man but living amongst them for so many years she had seen her fair share and it was quite obvious what this...instrument was.

Made of what looked like a dark wood, polished so smoothly it almost shone, Nicole couldn’t help but run her fingers over the phallic shaped object and bite her lip impressed with its smoothness.

“Good god Nicole what have you got yourself into.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Good god Waverly what have you got yourself into.” Waverly sighs to herself as she looks out at the porch. 

Her daddy and Bobo had been out on the porch drinking whiskey for the last half hour while she, Willa and Wynonna had tidied around the homestead a little waiting for Nicholas’s arrival. Well...Waverly had cleaned, Willa and Wynonna had pretty much watched, throwing in the odd sarcastic comment.

“What you say baby girl?” Wynonna asked from her place at the kitchen table.

“Nothing...just talking to myself.” Waverly looked back out the window, eyes scanning the road nervously.

It was nearing 2pm and if Nicholas didn’t arrive soon she was worried she wouldn’t be able to start dinner in time, after all, she had no idea what ingredients he was bringing...

“Best cut that out before tomorrow...can’t have your new husband thinking you’re a lunatic Waverly.” Willa tutted, an edge of a smile on her face.

Before she could come back with a witty retort, the sound of a horse rumbles from outside and Waverly whips her head around so fast it almost hurts. She can’t even stop the big grin that overtakes her at the familiar redhead figure on horseback, a cart being pulled along behind him.

“Nicholas!”

Waverly rushes outside, ignoring her sisters and the men outside as she passes and her smile only grows when Nicholas dismounts carrying a bouquet of wild flowers.

He looks different dressed in a pair of smart dark brown trousers, a white shirt and light brown cowboy hat but no less gorgeous than in his uniform and for the hundredth time since he proposed Waverly wonders what she did to get so lucky.

“These are for you.” Nicholas smiles as he holds them out, removing his hat to reveal the bright red hair underneath and Waverly can only chuckle and take them.

“Thank you, their beautiful.” Waverly glanced from the flowers to him. “You look nice outside of your uniform.”

Nicholas blushes and Waverly can’t help but chuckle again. She’s never known a man to blush so much.

“Thank you.” Nicholas stares at her for a beat longer but their moment is interrupted. Of course by Bobo.

“So you’re the infamous Nicholas Haught.”

Nicholas barely has a moment to react before a large hand is slamming down on his shoulder in what is supposed to be a friendly gesture but everyone with eyes can tell the much larger man is sizing him up. “You’re weedier than I expected...for a law man.”

Waverly feels the nervous squirm in her stomach, looking between the belligerent brother in law and her intended but she’s relieved to see Nicholas looks unfazed.

“I’m stronger than I look.” The redhead smiles tightly and holds out his hand. “You must be Bobo.”

“Yes indeed i am.” Bobo smiles at him but everyone present can tell it’s a forced one. Bobo didn’t like Nicholas lack of reaction to his goading. It makes Waverly feel even happier. Finally someone who could maybe get under Bobo’s skin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nicholas’s eyes flicker to the two women who have now come out of the homestead, standing just a few steps behind Bobo and Waverly is quick to rush forward, taking Nicholas’s hand and pulling him closer to her sisters.

“Nicholas, these are my sisters, Willa and Wynonna. This is Nicholas Haught.” Waverly introduces them all with a smile and she can tell Nicholas impresses them both when he nods deeply at each of them, giving them a warm smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Ward you’ve been blessed with beautiful girls.” Nicholas addresses their father with a smile.

“Oh wow. He’s a flatterer.” Wynonna eyes him wearily. “What have you brought for us to eat?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly reprimands her rude sister who just frowns at her and shrugs.

“It’s all in the cart, if you just point me to the kitchen I’ll start unloading.” Nicholas smile is a little more unsure now under Wynonna’s gaze and Waverly intervenes, waving at her sisters and daddy and Bobo.

“All of you go, Nicholas and I will sort dinner.”

“You won’t hear any arguments from me.” Wynonna scoffs and looks at her wrist. “I’m actually going to ride into town, find out what’s taking my asshat of a husband so long. I’ll be back in less than an hour.”

Waverly just nods and watches as Wynonna heads for her horse while Willa, Bobo and her dad all head over to the porch where Wards wife is still sitting, a sullen look on her face.

She felt like she could breathe a little easier already.

“Okay then...what did you bring us?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> Hey guys - thought id give you another update as i'll be busy till sunday!
> 
> Hope your all still enjoying as much as I enjoy reading your comments :)
> 
> Next chapter is the wedding!   
> I hope the mix of slow burn development between waverly and nicole because of nicoles secret is working well compared with how fast they are actually progressing since they are being rushed into marriage after a week! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone! 
> 
> ****

Waverly didn’t like to think how expensive the meal they were preparing was. 

The joint of beef Nicholas had handed her was larger than anything she’d ever seen before and she was almost too scared to even start cooking it, not wanting to ruin such luxurious meat.

Paired with the fresh potatoes & corn and the freshly baked loaves of bread and packages of butter...

Waverly had a feeling all of their guests were going to be pleasantly surprised.

“You shouldn’t have spent so much money on this...it must have cost you a fortune.” Waverly tusked, opening up the wrap of butter to look at it before re-wrapping it.

“It’s our pre-wedding meal. I don’t care about the cost.” Nicholas smiled. “But I am glad you’re already telling me off for things. It’s like we are married already.”

Waverly feels herself blush and playfully swatted at the officers arm, smiling herself when he chuckled.

“If this is what marriage is then I’m quite looking forward to it.” Waverly admits with her own small laugh, continuing to peel the potatoes in front of her, her eyes flickering over to Nicholas’s hands where   
he is deftly slicing carrots.

“I agree.”

They shared a look, a timid smile and then they both went back to the task at hand, enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they worked side by side.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“She’s a special girl...i hope you know that.”

Nicole breathes in the smoke of her cigar deeply, her gaze watching Waverly as she led her sisters in clearing away the table after the delicious meal they had all finished a short while ago. 

She hadn’t been able to take her eyes off her all night in all honesty.

Her beauty was striking her extra hard this evening, maybe because of the soft glow about her? The happy smile? Whatever it was it had been mesmerising. Nicole had hardly cared about the rude comments and subtle challenges of Bobo or Ward throughout the evening. Not with Waverly by her side.

“I think I do. I realised she was special the first time I saw her.” She breathes out, turning to look at Doc with a serious look.

She had gotten on with the man immediately. As soon as Wynonna had introduced them and the doctor had shook her hand and given her warm clap on the back she had sensed this man was not like the other two they were unfortunate enough to spend the evening with.

Doc seemed to have some class about him. Some dignity.

But he swore like a trooper and kept making risqué comments about Wynonna, often earning himself a sharp look or even a clip around the head.

It made Nicole like him immediately.

Plus the man seemed to genuinely care about Waverly which was nice.

The big brother vibe was endearing.

“Good...so I don’t have to warn you that if you hurt her I won’t hesitate to shoot you?”

“I have a feeling your wife would shoot me first.” Nicole half joked.

“You’re correct there.” Doc laughed and took a deep swig of his whiskey, his own gaze fixed on where Waverly, Willa and Wynonna were talking near the porch.

“I will do everything I can not to hurt her Doc. The last thing I want is to hurt her.”

“Then all I can offer is congratulations...Your about to be a very lucky man officer Haught.”Doc finished his cigar and ground it beneath his boot. “But just be careful around Ward and Bobo.”

Nicole’s head twisted around in surprise at that, her head tilting curiously as Doc give her a very serious look. “They aint men like us Haught. Heck the way Ward treats his own flesh and blood.” He shakes   
his head looking almost furious. “I’ve wanted to take Waverly far away from here many times. I’m glad you’re doing it...but you have to keep your eye on them two...they aint just drunks and cowards...they’re sly, scheming...they don’t fight fair.” Doc rubs at his beard and sighs. “And the last thing i want is you going anywhere Haught. I need another decent partner to drink my whiskey and smoke my cigars with.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I should go now...it’s getting dark.”

Waverly stops what she was doing which was gossiping with Wynonna and quickly hurries to her feet, stepping as close to Nicholas as modesty would allow. The height difference of Nicholas standing on the ground and Waverly on the top porch step was actually perfect for them, bringing their eyes perfectly in line.

“Thank you. For this whole night...for everything.” Waverly means it from the bottom of her heart and she instinctively reaches out to take Nicholas hand, trying not to marvel too much at the pulse she felt pass between them as soon as they touched. 

“I never thought I’d look forward to my wedding day the way I do right now.” She admits sincerely.

“I’m glad...i can’t wait to make you my wife Waverly.” 

They must both be taken by surprise by the word wife because both of their eyes snap to each other and Waverly can’t stop the goofy grin from splitting her face even if she tried.

“Then I guess I’ll see you at the church tomorrow.” She can’t help but giggle happily and Nicholas gives her one of those adorable toothy smiles she’s come to be so fond of.

“Yes you will.”

Waverly doesn’t know what comes over her but she can’t stop herself even if she tried and before she can really think about what she’s doing she’s reached out, cupped a surprisingly smooth cheek and leant in, pressing a chaste but lingering kiss to the officers lips.

It feels just how she’s wanted her first kiss to feel.

Sweet, soft and warm. It feels like its run from her lips all through her body too, making her toes curl in her shoes and when she blinks her eyes open she hopes Nicholas felt it too because his gorgeous brown eyes are staring back at her in a mix of surprise, happiness and adoration...

“Goodnight miss Earp.”

“Goodnight Officer Haught.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole’s mind was reeling.

Waverly had kissed her.

She had kissed her future wife.

The woman who in all likelihood, she would have to kiss again. Very soon...and quite often.

Not that it was a problem for her. 

She had wanted to kiss the brunettes soft looking mouth for days. She hadn’t been able to tear her eyes away from the bow shaped pink lips sometimes. 

And it had felt...god...she couldn’t even explain the butterflies and swooping in her belly just from those few seconds of a kiss. If that’s what a chaste, first kiss was like, she could only imagine...

But as well as the overwhelming joy and excitement she was feeling...there was the guilt.

Waverly had kissed Nicholas, not her.

Waverly was kissing a man.

Nicole unscrewed the bottle of bourbon and took a large, unhealthy mouthful.

What was she doing? She was trapping the poor girl without her knowledge. The tiny brunette would surely hate her when she found out what a devious trick she was playing?

Nicole felt a deep stab of self loathing and shook her head.

Maybe she should call the whole thing off. She should never have done this in the first place.

“I know that face, that’s over thinking face.”

Nicole’s head snapped up at the interruption and she just blinked at Jacob who simply sat down on the floor opposite her, stretching his legs out before holding out his hand for the bottle. “Come on share.”

She waits for him to have his own mouthful and pass it back before she takes another deep gulp of the amber liquid herself and attempts to speak.

“I shouldn’t be doing this to her...I should call it off.”

“Nicole-“

“It’s a trick. I’m lying to her. She’ll hate me when she finds out.”

“You don’t know that.” Jacob reasons and shrugs his shoulders when Nicole gives him a pointed look. “Look... looking back on it, when I first found out- I was only angry with you about the lying. I was mostly confused and I don’t know...upset I guess. It didn’t take me long to realise you were still who I thought you were and then I only felt sympathy and regret for not knowing sooner.”

“It’s different.” Nicole mutters.

“Why?”

“Because I’m marrying Waverly. Its- you were just my friend. If you really wanted to you could have just walked away in disgust and never spoken to me again. Waverly...she’s marrying me Jacob. She thinks I’m her dream husband. She’s going to expect to love me and have sex with me and children with me....I-“ Nicole shakes her head and closes her eyes. “My lying here is so much worse. I’m tricking her into loving me...there’s nothing more cruel than that. It will devastate her when she realises what a freak I am.”

Jacobs’s mouth opens and closes a few times and Nicole resigns herself to the feeling, looking down at the bottle of bourbon, contemplating how much more she could drink and still get up early enough   
to ride to the Earp homestead to call off the wedding.

“You’re selling yourself short.”

The words after such a stretch of silence almost startles her and she looks back up tiredly to find Jacob looking at her seriously.

“Look Nicole. I get why you’re thinking this way. And why you’re panicking. Feeling guilty. And I’m not going to lie and pretend Waverly will not blink twice when she finds out.” The man slides himself across the floor then, coming to rest besides Nicole. 

“But...to me, your still Nicholas. Even now.” Jacob gestures to the hair she has let out of her top knot that falls more femininely around her ears and the fitted blouse and trousers she had changed into, making it far more obvious her true gender. “You’re both. You are that man Nicole. You’re brave and chivalrous and strong and all the things Waverly will probably fall in love with you for, the fact you don’t have anything between your legs doesn’t affect that.” Jacob puts a hand on Nicole’s arm and looks very serious. “I mean...say you were born a man, say you went to battle and got shot and lost your Johnston...is that something you think Waverly would leave you for?”

“No! Waverly is- she wouldn’t do that, she’s kind and she wouldn’t let something that trivial stop her loving someone.” Nicole answers surely. She may have only known the youngest Earp a week but it was clear to everyone what a good heart she has.

Waverly Earp may be the sweetest thing Nicole has ever known...

“Exactly...so stop focusing on not being a real man when the only thing different between you and a real man is physical.” Jacob frowns at her and takes the bottle away, taking another drink himself. “God you’re the one who taught me this stuff Haught. I shouldn’t have to remind you of this.”

“I just can’t stop feeling guilty. That I’m tricking her into something she doesn’t actually want.”

“Right now, I think all that girl wants is a safe home, a decent husband and a way out of her daddies clutches...you are gunna give her all that so where’s the trick Nicole?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> Thanks again for the lovely comments guys! Hope you all enjoy the wedding....
> 
> *****

She’s at the church way too early but she couldn’t stay in bed any longer and definitely couldn’t just stand around the house waiting so she headed to the church, helping one of the old ladies put some flowers out for the ceremony.

It’s only a small church and Nicole guesses even with just Waverly’s small family and her 0 family, the place will still be packed just because of the men from Nicholas’s regiment.

“You look so handsome, Waverly Earp is a lucky girl.” The old lady grins at her, reaching out to pat her cheek and Nicole feels the usual blush on her cheeks. “My granddaughter was mighty upset this morning when I told her who was getting married today.” The woman laughs, finishing the last of the flowers. “I think there will be a few girls in Purgatory disappointed today.”

“I don’t know about that.” Nicole laughs, rubbing at the back of her neck before reaching down and straightening the jacket of her uniform. “I just hope Waverly isn’t one of them.”

“Oh dear, I don’t think she’ll be disappointed when she sees you.” The woman laughs and then wanders off and Nicole just takes a deep breath, turning to go stand at the front of the church, her gaze locked on the wood grain of the floor.

She could do this.

It’ll be fine.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly had never felt so nervous or excited in all her life and it only increased tenfold when they stopped outside the church and she saw the people hanging around the doors. It was mostly men in the same uniform Nicholas wore but there were a few people from the town Waverly vaguely recognised too and she couldn’t help but feel a small stab of pride when she saw some of them looking at her. 

She didn’t think anyone thought her...Waverly Earp would ever be marrying someone as well respected as Officer Nicholas Haught.

“You ready baby girl?”

“Wynonna...what if he changes his mind?”

Wynonna just frowns at her and then glances over her shoulder at her father, Andrea, Willa, Bobbo and Doc. “You all go in...I’ll bring her in.”

“I’ll stand by the door then.” Ward muttered gruffly before shaking his head.

The two Earp women watched as Doc herded the stragglers outside all to go in and find their seats and then it was just them, stood outside the church doors, the sun shining despite the cold of winter and making everything seem strangely more silent.

“Waverly. You’re going to go in there and get married. He isn’t going to change his mind.”

“You don’t know that...what if he sees me and realises what he’s doing. He’s so handsome and rich and...god, he could have anyone he wanted.” Waverly felt her doubts start to overwhelm her.

“Waverly are you kidding? Your gorgeous kid. He’s lucky to have you...lord knows I don’t trust easy but he seems like a good guy Waverly and the way he looked at you last night...hell if he looks at you like that after only knowing you a week I can guarantee he won’t be changing his mind anytime soon.”

Waverly breathes out shakily and nods, looking down at herself. The dress was so gorgeous she loved it and deep down she knew Nicholas wouldn’t go back on a promise. 

He was going to marry her.

“I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You couldn’t disappoint anyone waves.” Wynonna reassured her with a kiss on the forehead. “And if he says you do you just let me know and ill put a bullet between his pretty eyes.”

Waverly can’t help but laugh, the last of her doubts and nerves fraying enough that she can push down on them and clear her throat, tilting hr head up a little more. “Okay...I- let’s do this.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As soon as Waverley steps into the church a number of things happen.

They both inhale sharply.

They both stare at each other across the short distance of the aisle.

They both feel their heart suddenly lurch.

Wow.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole knew the dress would look amazing on Waverly, she just hadn’t expected...wow.

The woman was the perfect mix of adorable and gorgeous on any given day but right now, with her makeup done so perfectly and her hair pinned up, small tendrils framing her face perfectly...Nicole   
couldn’t tear her eyes away.

She looked like an angel.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly was having a similar experience.

Nicholas was so striking in his military uniform, the black, red and gold contrasting starkly with his milky white skin and the cap he wore framing his sculpted face perfectly. Waverley was sure she’d never seen such amazing cheekbones on a man before. Finally, her eyes locked on his and she couldn’t tear them away. He had such mesmerising, warm eyes.

Waverly couldn’t focus on anything else.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly is only vaguely aware of her daddy taking her arm and walking her up the aisle.

She is only vaguely aware of the eyes on them.

What she is aware of is Nicholas and as soon as she comes to a stop right in front of him she almost feels like she can’t breath.

Oh god.

This was really going to happen.

Her panic almost overwhelms her and it must show because she sees the concern fill Nicholas’s eyes and then she feels his hand in hers and she looks down at where their fingers meet dumbly.

“Are you okay?” He speaks quietly so no one else could hear him and Waverly swallows before nodding.

“Y-yes...just- nervous.”

“You look beautiful.” Is all he can manage to blurt out it seems and Waverly can’t help but feel the nerves ebb away, a small smile twisting at her lips.

“Friends, we are gathered together in the sight of God to witness and bless the joining together of Nicholas Jack Haught and Waverly Ann Earp in Marriage. The covenant of marriage was estab-“

Father Jeffrey the towns priest began the service with a smile but neither Waverly nor Nicole paid much attention to his words, they were too busy still looking at each other in reassurance and it isn’t until they hear their names again that the both of them turn to look at the priest instead.

“Waverly And Nicholas come to give themselves to one another in this holy covenant. I ask you now, in the presence of god and these people to declare your intention to enter into union with each other through the grace of Jesus Christ who calls you into union.” Father Jeffrey smiles at them both but his gaze flickers to focus on Waverly.

“Do you have the rings?”

Jacob who had been standing just behind Nicholas leans forward and hands them to Nicholas who smiles at Waverly and gives her one before holding his hand up.

“Waverley, will you have Nicholas to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

The youngest earp strangely doesn’t feel unsure at the words, instead she feels herself nodding along to them before she licks her lips and nods again, pushing the shiny gold band up the officers   
surprisingly thin finger. “I do.”

She feels Nicholas shift besides her at the words and she beams when she feels him squeeze her fingers a little before he delicately places a matching band at the tip of her wedding finger

“Nicholas, will you have Waverly to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Nicholas doesn’t hesitate and Waverly glances away from father Jeffrey who is smiling at them to look at the redhead in front of her to see him looking back at her very seriously.

“The marriage of Waverly and Nicholas unites their families and creates a new one. We rejoice in your union and pray god’s blessing upon you.” Father Jeffrey’s holds out his arms. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

Waverly felt her stomach swoop as she turned to face Nicholas fully and she couldn’t stop the grin from taking over her face even if she tried. Thankfully, he was grinning too and she leant up to meet him halfway, smiling against his lips as they met in a sweet but lingering kiss. 

She felt the same pulse she had felt the previous evening pass between them and it felt like everyone clapping in the background faded away.

She was married.

She was Mrs Waverly Haught.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“You’re even prettier than Nicholas said you were.” 

Waverly blushes at the man’s compliment and smiles as he kisses the back of her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Waverly; I’m Jacob, Nicholas’s best friend.”

“Nice to meet you. You’re in black badge too?” She looks at his uniform.

“Sure am. Me and Nicky been together for over 3 years now. He’s saved my life twice already so I’m sticking round to return the favour when I can.”   
Waverly’s eyes widen a little at that and she turns to look over at Nicholas who was busy being congratulated by an older looking man and woman.

“He saved you? How?”

Waverly was so eager to know more about this almost too good to be true man she had married it was a little pathetic but she couldn’t even hide it. Nicholas Haught was like a dream come true and she was desperate to learn more about him.

“Aw man the story is definitely something you need to hear but maybe over dinner sometime.” Jacob grins. “You got yourself a selfless one there though Waverly. He’s one of the good ones. Just know that.”

Waverly nods in understanding and looks over to the redhead again only to see that this time his eyes were trained on her and he was smiling. He gestures for her to come over and with a quick ‘excuse me’ to the uniformed soldier she had just met, she hurries across the mess hall filled with her family and Nicholas friends. As soon as she’s in touching distance, Nicholas reaches out to put his arm around her waist, a comforting hand at her back and she feels herself slump into it. 

Since the ceremony had ended, Nicholas had been a constant source of reassurance as they had greeted all of their guests and whereas normally Waverly hated the feel of a man’s hand near her back, she felt emboldened by Nicholas hand. Almost like he was helping her stand taller, something she had never expected and she couldn’t help shooting him a warm smile before focusing on the older couple that was stood before them.

“Waverly I wanted to introduce you to Nedley. My Commanding officer, and this is his wife Nancy.” Nicholas gestured to them both and Waverly feels slightly nervous looking at the portly man with a thick moustache but she’s surprised when he reaches out and wraps her up in a hug.

That she was not expecting...

“Thrilled to meet you Waverly. I was so pleased when I heard Haught had proposed marriage. He’s a good boy, a very good boy. You treat him well now you hear?” Nedley waves his finger at her but there wasn’t any real warning or command to his voice and Waverly only felt her stomach roil a little. 

“I’ll try sir.”

“She’s a good one too sir. It’s me that will have step up I think.”

“Good attitude son.” Nedley nods at him and looks at his own wife. “Reminds me of me on our wedding day doesn’t he Nancy?”

“Not quite.” Nancy rolls her eyes and laughs before looking to Waverly and Nicholas. “He was so nervous he got drunk before the ceremony. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

Waverly just laughs at the story, looking to Nicholas. “I think we’ve got off to a good start then haven’t we?”

“I’d say so yes.” Nicholas grins down at her, his eyes twinkling a little.

“Aw look at you two, already starry eyed. I’m so happy for you Nicholas...you’ll have to come to dinner soon. We’ll have a private celebration.” Nancy grins at them both and they give her bashful smiles before murmuring their agreement.

After that a steady stream of people come over to congratulate them and Waverly is relieved when platters of food arrive to distract their guests because all the attention was getting almost too much and   
Nicholas must sense it because he squeezed her hand and led her over to a table in the corner, right besides her sisters.

“Shall I go get you a plate and something to drink?” 

The youngest Earp smiles at him earnestly. “That would be amazing.”

Nicholas is off like a shot and she watches him for a moment before she turns her attention to her sisters both of whom are just smirking at her.

“Already have him whipped sis? I’m impressed.”

“Oh shut up Wynonna. He’s just nice.” Waverly chuckles and rests her elbows on the table.

“Oh please, no man is nice just for the sake of it. He’s buttering you up for tonight.” Willa’s smirk is just a little unkind. “Bet you’re nervous to finally pop that cherry huh baby girl.”

Waverly is grateful to Wynonna for giving their older sister a dig in the ribs.

“Shut up Willa, leave her alone.” 

“She’s right though.” Bobo’s drawl suddenly interrupts and Waverly fights the urge to roll her eyes at him as he sits down opposite her, pushing a glass her way. “Your new husband asked me to give this to you; he’s gone to get you food.”

The brunette eagerly takes the glass, downing half of it in one go , she had been thirsty since this morning .

“He’s definitely warming you up for this evening.” Bobo smirks in the same way her oldest sister was. “I’m a man, I know these things. There’s nothing quite like a wedding night.” He shares a look with Willa, the both of them grinning at each other in a way that makes Waverly want to scrub at her skin but despite their grossness, Waverly feels a small slither of nervousness at their words too.

She was nervous to have sex for the first time but she had tried to forget about it.

Nicholas would be kind and gentle surely?

She had spoken about it with Wynonna a few times and her cousin Elise had gotten married last year so she knew what to expect...sort of.

She drinks the rest of her drink fast, ignoring the strage after taste and missing the amused but calculating look in Bobos eyes as he watched her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> Seriously loving the comments guys thank you so much, glad your all enjoying.
> 
> I hope you guys dont mind the slow burn but i have the plan for this story already fleshed out in my head and im trying to stick to it so hopefully you'll stick with me.
> 
> ****

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah...m’fine.”

Nicole frowns at the way Waverly’s words were slurred and quickly looks around the room to see if anyone else had noticed how the small woman was slightly slumping into her side, her eyes glassy.

She had put a plate down in front of Waverly about an hour ago but had then been dragged off to mingle with some of her guests and the second she had come back she knew something was wrong. 

Waverly didn’t have that usual gleam in her eye she was now used to seeing. She looks dazed almost.

“Waverly? Have- have you been drinking?” 

The brunette just blinks slowly at her, eyes barely focused and Nicole feels a sudden urge of worry.

Jesus Christ what had happened in the hour she’d been away?

She was about to ask her again when she sees the glass on the table next to her and she quickly snatches it up, sniffing at the clear liquid and feeling her eyes narrow when she detects the barest hint of something alcoholic. 

Moonshine.

Waverly was drinking moonshine?

“You’re welcome.”

Nicole’s head whips around when she hears the smug tone and she isn’t really surprised to find Bobo there, taking a seat with wide spread legs and his usual arrogant look. He looks so pleased with himself and Nicole reminded herself to just keep calm. It wouldn’t do well to start a fight at her own wedding.

“I thought she could do with some...loosening up. I know how virgins can be, she’ won’t cause you any hastle now.” The bearded man chuckles deeply and gestures at Waverly’s slightly swaying form almost dismissively. “You can now thoroughly enjoy your wedding night, you’re welcome.”

Nicole just blinks.

“You gave her alcohol?”

He must sense the anger in Nicole’s voice because Bobo pauses with his drink half to his lips, his brow furrowing slightly as he looks at her.

“What’s the problem?”

“It’s our wedding day and- she’s drunk Bobo. She’s only small, god she doesn’t even drink.” Nicole shakes her head dismissively and turns her back on the man behind her, instead focusing solely on   
Waverly, raising a hand up to cup her cheek and feeling a wince of sympathy when the girl just sighs and closes her eyes. “I’ll take you home Waverly, you’ll be okay.”

“Fucking – are you kidding me? I did you a favour...you should be on your knees thanking me.”

The redhead feels her temper start to fray and she quickly stands up, turning and bending till she’s in Bobo’s face and she must have surprised the man because he just stares at her in shock, his hand not even moving from his pint glass. “You’re lucky I don’t arrest you where you sit.”

She jabs her finger hard enough into his chest she knows she’ll leave a bruise but before her temper snapped completely, she spins to face Waverly again, lifting the girl easily and holding her against his side.

Waverly was the focus right now.

She could be angry later.

Right now her new wife had been tricked into drinking more than her small body could handle and Nicole knew the best bet was to channel her energy into making sure she was okay rather than   
pummelling Bobo DelRay into the ground.

“Jacob!”

Her friend turned at the call of his name.

“What’s up Haught?”

“I have to go home, Bobo slipped drink to Waverly and I don’t want her to feel embarrassed. Could you make my apologies and just tell people I was feeling unwell?”

Jacobs green eyes flicker to Waverly in concern but he’s already nodding, patting Nicole on the shoulder.

“Yeah of course, you get her home. Want me arrest Delray or something? The guy has been getting under a few of our skins already this afternoon.”

Nicole knew Jacob wasn’t exaggerating. Bobo had that attitude that rubbed anyone the wrong way but the way he had been swaggering around, annoying many members of the black badge division,   
Nicole knew the bearded man had made no friends here today. She could easily have the man beaten or arrested. She probably should for what he had done to his own sister in law on her wedding day.

“No- not its okay. I’d rather keep this quiet...”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly’s head felt heavy and hazy, almost like she was a few seconds behind everything happening around her and it made her feel incredibly ridiculous. Why couldn’t she walk normal? Why couldn’t she react to the questions Nicholas was asking her fast enough? Why did her mouth taste so funny.

“It’s okay sweetie...here drink this and eat this.”

Waverly vaguely feels something being put in her hands but again, her head feels too slow to comprehend it and it isn’t until Nicholas is helping her raise it to her own lips and she takes a sip she realises   
it’s a sweet tea.

“Thats it, slow sips...try and eat some of this bread too sweetie. It’ll soak up the alcohol.”

Waverly blinks slowly, lifting her other hand to indeed find a chunk of crusty bread in it and she dutifully does as Nicholas asks, biting off a sizeable chunk that feels heavy and sticky in her mouth.

She may not be aware of much.

She may not remember the slow walk home, practically folded into Nicholas side as the man practically carried her through the streets of purgatory.

She may not comprehend the building she is in.

She may not know what time it is.

But she can tell the man in front of her is angry.

Seething even.

Waverly has gotten good at reading moods; she’s had to because of her daddy. It was dangerous for her not to know what could make her dad tick or fall over the edge completely so she had become naturally attuned to it. 

She could feel it almost.

And Nicholas was angry.

It was the last thought she had before her heavy eyelids fell shut.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“The man’s pathetic.” Bobo slams his empty glass down on the bar and practically growls at the bartender to refill it. “Heck he isn’t even a goddamn man. He’s a spineless shit.”

The wedding party had long ago ended but Bobo and Ward had taken themselves straight over to shortys and Bobo hadn’t stopped ranting. 

He couldn’t believe the nerve of the pansy. He had done him a fucking favour.

“He’s a soft one.” Ward agrees, not meaning his words as a compliment. “Just makes it easier though. Means it’ll be simple to get money outta him.”

“God forbid what he’ll act like when Waverly spreads those knees for him.” Bobo shakes his head, scoffing loudly. “If he’s even capable of spreading them that is.”

Ward doesn’t show any sign he’s bothered by Bobo’s talk of his youngest. In fact the man just laughs and knocks back his own drink.

“I’m serious Ward. That pansy don’t know dung from wild honey but he obviously thinks he’s above us. Like he’s something special.” Bobo’s gaze darkens as he gestures and he’s about to continue his   
rant when a loud guffaw interrupts them and none other than Champ Hardy appears, putting his half filled glass on the table and grinning drunkenly at Bobo.

“You talkin bout officer haught huh?”

“The one and only.” Bobo gestures for champ to take a seat, eyeing the drunk boy curiously. “Not a fan of the good officer either?”

“Thinks he’s something special. Walks around like he’s made of gold. He fucking stole Waverly out from under me.” Champ fixes his bleary eyes on Ward then. “You shoulda let me marry her ward. That   
Haught will be a pain in the ass.”

“$150 champ. Do I look like an idiot to you?” Ward growls and deliberately pushes his coat open, his hand resting on his hip right where his gun was strapped. Champ just scoffed but he visibly   
straightened at the obvious warning, holding a hand up. 

“Of course not Ward...I’m just saying...in the long run, he’s gunna cause you trouble. Everyone can see it. He thinks he’s god’s gift to this town.” Champ gestures for the barman to refill his beer and then   
looks to Bobo. “You think so too right?”

Bobo just smiles darkly and drains his drink. “I don’t give two fucks what he thinks he is...he keeps going about his business the way he does and he won’t be round long enough to cause trouble.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She doesn’t have a moment to think.

The second she opens her eyes her stomach churns and she instinctively rolls onto her side, unable to control her gag as water suddenly fills her mouth.

“Hey hey...right here sweetie.”

Waverly’s eyes are blurry and hazy but she feels the hand on the back of her head, guiding her and she feels the cold of some kind of pan being placed against her chin and somehow, as if her body knew she could, she wretched. 

She vomited 3 times before she felt her stomach start to calm again and she opened her eyes miserably to look at the man kneeling besides her, holding the pan now full of vomit.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Nicholas sighs, moving the pan over to the side but Waverly can tell by the abruptness of his words and the frown on his face that he really is angry and she feels a slither of fear, her head dipping instinctively.

“I ruined our wedding day...after you- you did so much for me. I’m so sorry.”

Nicholas spins back around then, moving closer very suddenly and Waverly can’t help her instinctive reaction.

She flinches, raising her arm ever so slightly in a protective move of her face and she waits for the blow.

But it doesn’t come.

Instead, after a few moments, she feels soft fingers on her wrist, gently pulling her hand down and when she cautiously raises her eyes again, she feels her stomach twist in a different way at the sight of a downright devastated pair of brown eyes watching her.

“Waverly...I promise you, I will never, ever lay a finger on you out of anger.” The redhead scoots a tiny bit closer on his knees and Waverly tries not to blink when she feels his fingers entwine with hers. “I know your father used to hurt you, but I’m not that kind. As long as you live in this house you have no reason to be scared okay?”

Nicholas hesitantly reaches out and tucks a strand of her hair back and Waverly can’t stop herself from melting into it, turning her head into his fingers.

“Bobo tricked you, put alcohol into your drink. None of this is your fault ok? I’m sorry he ruined your day.”

“Nothing could have ruined this day Nicholas, you made it so special.” Waverly smiles weakly before closing her eyes and sighing. “But I really don’t feel well.”

Nicholas lets out a little chuckle at that and nods. “Yeah i imagine you don’t...I’ll go get you a cup of water and then I’ll help you upstairs to bed.”

Waverly nods slowly and then, pauses, her gaze suddenly swinging around to take in her surroundings. “Wait a second...where are we?”

The redhead smiles at her and stands, opening his arms up. “Home.”

Waverly’s eyes widen only slightly before she looks around, taking in the large living space around her, the only piece of furniture seemed to be the seat she was sat on but the room was lovely with new looking wooden floors and smooth pale blue walls. 

They had a house?

“I’d rather save the tour for when your sober, but I hope you’ll like it.”

“Oh my god Nicholas i- it looks amazing.” Waverly pushes up to her feet but sways and is grateful when Nicholas is suddenly there, holding onto her shoulders and steadying her. “Whooa...let’s get you to   
bed first.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly tries to take in as much of the house as she can as Nicholas guides her across the living room and up a staircase but honestly she is still too dizzy to keep her eyes focused so she just comforts   
herself with the fact it will all still be here in the morning. And the day after that.

And the day after that too.

She couldn’t help but grin to herself.

“Your sister gave me some of your things so they’re on the bed.” Nicholas gestured and indeed there was a small sack and Waverly could see a few of the meagre items she owned spilling out of it. “Why don’t you get changed for bed and I’ll bring you the water ok? I’ll be right back.”

Nicholas leans in and presses a kiss to her head before disappearing and Waverly just watches him go with a wide smile. 

She had a home...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole’s stomach couldn’t stop twisting as she fought with herself internally.

Today was going to be a rollercoaster she knew that but it was so much wilder than she had expected. 

She didn’t know what emotion she felt more.

Anger that Bobo had done something so reckless and stupid and nearly ruined the day.

Contentment that despite the setback everything seemed to have gone well.

Nervousness that she had a new bride upstairs waiting for her.

Elation that instead of feeling dread, since sliding the ring on Waverly’s finger she had felt safe and hopeful.

Waverly seemed like a wonderful woman. They had a connection she could already feel. A trust she was praying wasn’t unfounded. 

It just felt right.

Nicole shook her head and let go of her grip of the kitchen counter to instead pour the jug of water into a glass, watching it fill carefully before taking a deep breath and turning to head back up the stairs.

This was the part she was unsure of.

Nicole knew what she wanted to do.

Hell she wanted to go upstairs and show Waverly just how a girl should be treated on her wedding day.

A girl like Waverly deserved to be worshiped after all.

And Nicole wasn’t stupid, she knew Waverly probably expected to be taken, after all, the events of a wedding night was well known even to the most innocent of people.

But thankfully, Bobo’s stupid actions had given Nicole an excuse she was relieved for.

The excuse of Waverly being drunk and suffering the effects of alcohol meant it wouldn’t look strange for her to have changed into bedclothes out of the room. Hopefully, it bought her some time and she   
could get away with just holding the brunette tonight...

She would tell Waverly tomorrow, when she was sober and well.

Perhaps Waverly wouldn’t care? Waverly seemed to be attracted to her and seemed to care for her...maybe it wouldn’t matter? Maybe Waverly would continue to let her woo her even after she found out   
Nicole was a woman? 

Nicole tried not to think of the alternative, Waverly seemed too good a person to want Nicole hanged after all.

Worst case scenario was Waverly agreed to be her friend after she found out? Perhaps they could stay married for a few years, giving them both protection and then if Waverly found a man she would   
rather be with, Nicole would happily face the scandal of divorce instead of the noose?

Shaking off the worst case scenarios playing in her head she knocked politely on the door and waited for Waverly’s soft voice to call out before she pushed it open, oil lamp in one hand and the glass of water in the other and she gives the brunette already settled on the bed a shaky smile.

She doesn’t miss the way Waverly’s brown eyes, despite their obvious tiredness and hazy look take her in, eyes flickering over the soft cotton nightshirt she was wearing. It only exposed her legs from the mid calf down and she was still wearing her chest binding so she felt fairly safe but this was still probably the most feminine she had looked but judging by the way Waverly’s cheeks simply pinked and   
she didn’t say anything, she was going to be okay.

“Here, drink some of this before you lay down, it will make you feel better.”

Waverly just nodded, taking the cup from him and gulping down half almost immediately but Nicole had felt the tremor in the younger girls hand and she frowned a little before setting the oil lamp down besides the bed and turning it down to its lowest, the room falling into darkness that felt warm with the barely there golden flicker of the flame.

“I don’t want you to be afraid Waverly, i want to take this slow and you’re in no state to...”She trailed off awkwardly and then shook her head, reaching out to cup Waverly’s face sweetly. “What I mean to say is, i know this is our first night as...husband and wife. And i know you’re expecting-...but I am content to just hold you tonight. We may be married but i think we both have a lot to learn about each   
other...we can start like this.” 

Nicole makes sure her smile is playful then. “I’m curious to find out if you snore.”

Waverly laughs, her whole body seeming to relax suddenly and she shook her head. “I don’t snore I promise.”

“Yeah we’ll see.” Nicole winked at her and then walked around the bed, lifting the covers and climbing in with a confidence she didn’t know she had before looking to Waverly encouragingly. 

The girl didn’t seem to hesitate.

She set her glass of water down and slipped under the blankets on the other side, her body once again stiff and Nicole could see the uncertainty in her as she laid back, her gaze flickering around a mile a   
minute and before she could get any more visibly uncomfortable, Nicole reached out with her hand, resting it gently on her arm.

“Goodnight Waverly...it’s an honour that I get to do this with you.” Nicole leant in, brushing the briefest, softest kiss to Waverly’s mouth, smiling when she felt waverly sigh against her lips before settling back into the pillows and holding out her arm. 

“Come rest.”

Waverly’s head settling gently on her shoulder, the girls much smaller body curling into her side was all Nicole needed to close her eyes and drift.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> I promise Waverly will know soon guys! I have a plan i swear, im just building their relationship up before we get there...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please keep the lovely comments coming
> 
> ****

Waverly wakes up to the smell of something sweet and the repetitive sound of soft banging from somewhere in the distance and for a moment she is utterly confused, her brain throbbing as she came back to her senses but when she blinks her eyes open and sees the bedroom around her it all comes back and she sits up with a start, looking to her left to see an empty bed.

She had fallen asleep last night feeling more content and happy than she had in a long time.

It had felt wonderful falling asleep in Nicholas’s arms and she smiles as she remembers the steady beating of his heart she had listened to as she drifted off and the strong but sinewy arms that had been wrapped around her.

Hell even Nicholas’s smell felt ingrained in her. 

Shaking her head, Waverly clambered out of the soft bed and took a moment to look around the room in daylight.

It was a very spacious room, double that of her old cramped room at the homestead and it was modestly furnished with just the bed, a table besides it where the oil lamp still rested and a wooden dresser.   
The large window to her left let in so much light the whole room just felt airy and light and Waverly quickly moved to it, peering out only to smile when she recognised the roof of Mrs Tillmans farm a few hundred yards away, partially hidden by some trees.

That meant their house was just on the outskirts of town...she wouldn’t even need to ride in to go to the grocery store...

With a giddiness she hadn’t felt in years, Waverly practically leapt to the door and headed along the corridor, fighting the urge to peek into the other rooms and instead heading right for the stairs, taking them two at a time almost.

It didn’t take her long to find the source of the soft banging and the sweet smell she had woken up to.

“Good morning.”

The hammer paused in mid air as the redheads head whipped around to look at her and Waverly couldn’t help but smile when a wide grin spread over the officers face.

“Good morning.” Nicholas immediately lowered the hammer and stood from the floor where he appeared to be putting a leg onto a large table. “I’m sorry did I wake you up? I was trying to be as quiet as i could.”

“No its fine, i feel like I’ve slept in.” Waverly admits sheepishly, glancing to the window again at the sunny looking day outside before around the room in search of a clock. “What time is it?”

“Nearly 8.” Nicholas steps closer and reaches out, taking a hold of Waverly’s hand. “You looked peaceful so i wanted you to sleep in...how are you feeling? Better?” 

“Yeah much better.” The brunette nodded thankfully and squeezed her husband’s hand before glancing around the living room they were in. “Can i have that tour now?”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The house was everything Waverly could hope for.

Not only was there enough land for them to have a nice garden for flowers out the front of the house but the plot behind the house stretched right back almost to the river and had a decent sized barn included. They could have a good sized garden for vegetables and maybe even keep a few chickens and a cow if they wanted. It was only a few hundred yards from the main street of town too which   
meant easy store trips for Waverly...

Then there was the house itself.

Waverly had never dreamed she’d live in such a nice house.

You could tell it was only recently built because it was built so well and sturdy and Nicholas took her through every room downstairs, pointing out the doorways and windows. The front door led into a small hallway with the stairs and directly to the left was an open entryway to the living area, the open nature of it made the living area feel even bigger than it was and waverly could already imagine how much time she would spend there once they had some chairs in there. At the back of the living room was a kitchen space with lots of large cupboards and off to the side was a smaller room obviously intended to be a dining room.

“This is what the table I’m building is for...I haven’t got much furniture because i thought you’d like to pick it out since you didn’t get to pick the house.” Nicholas looks sheepish at that, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Nicholas...the house is lovely, you don’t have to apologise.” She smiles at him. “But I will enjoy picking out furniture with you.”

“We can go after breakfast if you want?” Nicholas gestures to a box sitting on one of the kitchen surfaces then. “I bought some pastries from the bakery, i thought they would help with the after affects of   
the alcohol.”

“You’re spoiling me already.” Waverly teases but wanders over to the box, her eyes lighting up at the sight of numerous breakfast pastries. She had never dared dream of eating something this luxurious before. Heck she had hardly gotten breakfast back at the homestead.

“Have to make a good first impression didn’t I.” The redhead winks at her and then steals one of the pastries himself, taking a large bite before gesturing to the unfinished table. “I’ll just finish this leg and when you’re finished eating we can go into town. Rubens had a new delivery on Thursday so I’m sure there’ll be some things we can get now. Whatever else we need we can take a trip down to Stillwater? 

Nedley gave me a few days leave of absence from duties so we could settle in.”

Waverly simply nods, already giddy at the thought of a trip down to Stillwater. It was the nearest thing to a city they had and she had wanted to go for years having heard stories of the progress the township had made. Her first day of marriage was off to a promising start indeed...

“How many days do you have?”

“4 before Nedley expects me to get back to it.” Nicholas looks up from where he was still banging a nail into the table leg. “It’s not long but I’m glad i have some time for us.”

The brunette just smiles, finishing her first pastry before reaching for the second. “Me too...i want to know all there is to know about Nicholas haught.”

She’s not sure but Waverly’s almost sure she saw a nervous expression flicker across the redheads face but it’s gone before she blinks and she just shrugs it off, watching as the soldier works. 

She can’t help but watch his hands, impressed by his graceful and sure movements and she’s so lost in her staring that she startles when a sudden clearing of a throat interrupts her and her eyes flicker   
up to see Nicholas now finished, leaning back on his haunches with a small smirk.

Feeling a blush grow she just chuckles nervously and holds out the remaining half of her pastry and she feels her chest flutter a little when he simply stands and approaches her, taking the pastry from her gratefully and popping half into his mouth.

He’s standing so close she can smell the fresh pine smell that she was coming to associate with the tall soldier and she feels her cheeks heat up further.

All he was doing was standing in front of her, heck he wasn’t even touching her and she felt all flustered.

“So...Rubens?”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole didn’t think anything would feel as good as waking up with Waverly in her arms. She had spent almost an hour just laying there, staring down at the peaceful and beautiful face nestled into her chest before she had wriggled out and headed downstairs to go get breakfast and start work on the table.

Now though, walking through main street with the brunettes hand in hers as the girl babbled about the pastries they had eaten this morning...

This felt even better.

She could see some of the locals watching them, some with smiles some with frowns of envy and she couldn’t help but walk a bit taller and smile a bit wider.

She had the prettiest, sweetest, kindest girl in purgatory on her arm....

The grin was still on her face even as she held the door to Ruben’s the only furniture shop in town open for Waverly to step through and it only grew when she saw the wide eyed look of awe on Waverly’s face as she took in the furniture on display.

“Oh wow...these things are beautiful.” Waverly was already running her hand over the back of a chair with a rich dark blue upholstery.

“Yeah? Do you want to go with dark blue? It will match the walls.”

Waverly just blinks. “W-what? You can just buy these?”

“Of course.” Nicole laughs and moves around to stand besides the much smaller girl. “Why wouldn’t i?”

“Aren't these expensive?”

“Waverly, its our home. I want it to be comfortable and perfect and believe me...i have the money.” She reassures.

“Don't let my daddy hear you say that.” Waverly sighs and looks back at the chair, softly stroking the soft material. “I do love these chairs.”

“Then we’ll have them if it puts the smile back on your face.”

Waverly's lips twitch upwards again as she turns to look at her and Nicole feels her own curl in kind.

“Perfect...now wheres the clerk.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nicole is in the process of paying a very happy and eager furtniture store owner when she catches waverly eyeing a wooden book case, her hand stroking over the wood grain of the shelf almost absentmindedly.

It was something Nicole had already picked up on.

Waverly was tactile. 

Always touching things, especially things she seemed to appreciate.

Nicole wasn't sure if she was excited or worried about that habit.

“Did you want to buy that too?”

The brunette looks startled and shakes her head almost before Nicole even finished the question. “oh no, it would be a waste. I don't have any books.”

“You don't like to read?”

The slight pink tinge to Waverly's cheek almost makes Nicole frown in confusion but it turns into concern instead when the beautiful hazel eyes drop to the floor. “Hey whats wrong?”

“Its nothing...its just- i cant read.”

Nicole just makes a humming sound when the understanding kicks in and she reaches out to rest her hand on Waverly's shoulder, glad when the brunette raises her eyes again. “Do you want to learn? Im a   
pretty good reader, i could teach you if you wanted?”

The sparkle in the eyes gazing back at her was unmistakable. “Really?”

“Of course, if its something you want to learn. Its nothing to be ashamed of Waverly...its not a skill many people have.” Nicole was being sincere, she only knew a handful of men in her unit who could read or write.

“I've always wanted to. I begged daddy to let me go to Mr Dashworth's house to learn, he used to do lessons but it was too expensive and my daddy didn't think it was worth knowing.”

“In that case i promise to help you read...i have a collection of books myself...some i think you’d enjoy.” Nicole turns to look at the waiting owner and smiles. “Excuse me, could we add to the purchase?”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the time they make it home after stopping off at the butchers and grocers to pick up ingredients for dinner its late afternoon and Nicole has barely a few minutes to take off her jacket and shoes before the delivery men from Rubens are knocking, having brought their purchases to the house by horse and cart.

She ends up helping the men bring in the furniture while Waverly busies herself in the kitchen and by the time everything is unloaded and in its correct place she collapses with a tired sigh into one of their new seats.

Today was more tiring than expected...

Nicole just closed her eyes and sighed again. 

She still hadn’t told Waverly yet...

They had just had such a good day, enjoying each others company and just relishing in this new way of living together...Nicole didn't want to ruin it.

She didn't want to burst thee bubble when everything felt so good...

She’d have to do it now though, or maybe after dinner?

“Dinners ready.”

Nicole blinks and tries not to jump at the sight of Waverly standing in the kitchen doorway smiling at her. “What?”

“Dinner...are you not hungry yet?” Waverly looks a bit confused and Nicole just stands, only now processing the gorgeous smell emanating from the kitchen. Waverly had cooked the chicken and vegetables they had bought earlier.

“No i am, i just- you cooked.” Nicole looks past Waverly to the dining room where the table is already laid out and then the stove where the delicious smell is coming from.

“I told you i was starting dinner while you helped the delivery boys.” Waverly chuckled a little.

“I know I just...this looks amazing...I’m just not used to this, and i guess its only now sinking in that i have this...” Nicole scratches the back of her head and refocuses on Waverly. “I haven’t had a home   
like this in years...not since I left my parents.”

Waverly softens in front of her, the girls whole body leaning forward suddenly, wrapping her up in an unexpected hug and Nicole barely has time to enjoy it before Waverly is pulling away again and instead, leaning on her tip toes to press a chaste but lingering kiss to her lips.

Oh wow.

“We’re each other’s home now.” The brunette smiles then and takes her hand. “And if this impresses you wait till you try my chicken stew.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Okay lets start with this.”

Waverly blinks dumbly down at the piece of paper on the dining table before looking up at Nicholas and then back again, surprise painted all over her face.

“Your going to teach me how to read now?”

“I figured the sooner the better.” Nicholas shrugs and leans back a little. “But if you don't want to that's OK, if you've changed your mind or-“

“No no i do, i really do.” Waverly sits down quickly then, reaching her hand out for the paper and staring down at it with a look of excitement on her face. “I just- i don't know i guess I'm used to broken   
promises. I didn't expect you to actually take the time never mind right away.”

“I have 4 days off to spend with you and i saw your face when i showed you my book collection earlier...this is something you really want and i think this is something nice to do together.” Nicholas gestures to the kitchen. “You just cooked us dinner, the least i can do is get you started on the alphabet.”

Waverly giggles at that and nods, looking down to the paper with the shapes on it that obviously represented letters. “Is that what this is?”

“Yep. Once you understand this, the rest will come quick I'm sure of it.” Nicholas taps the first shape with his finger. “To be honest your already the smartest person I met so I'm kind of excited to see how smart you get when you can read and have information at your fingertips.”

Waverly feels herself glowing. “You think I'm smart?”

“Definitely.”

The younger girl just grins and presses a kiss to the soldiers cheek before looking down at the paper.

“okay...well i already know that's an A.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shes asleep.

Nicole stares down at the lightly snoring, peaceful looking woman and sighs.

Waverly looked like an angel in her sleep. So serene and sweet

She should have sat down and told her earlier when she had the chance...

Its not like Nicole was surprised the woman had drifted off after all.

It had been an exciting and long day and she had been spending the last few hours pouring over the alphabet, learning what each letter was and how it sounded...even when Nicole had suggested they take a break for the evening, Waverly had asked if she minded her carrying on and she had spent the rest of the evening enjoying a book of her own but mostly watching Waverly over the top of the pages. 

She was obviously a keen student but the physical and mental exhaustion of the day must have caught up with her quickly because one moment Nicole was looking down at her book to finish the page and when she looked up again the brunette was out cold, her face resting on her arm.

Shaking off the thought that her lie was only growing longer, Nicole just leans down and scoops Waverly into her arms as gently as she could, smiling when the girl immediately curled her face into her neck. 

Even in sleep Waverly seemed comfortable with her.

As she climbed the stairs to their bedroom, Nicole vaguely wondered how much longer that would last for...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> hi all!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks again! so thrilled that people are enjoying this story! :)
> 
> This chapter actually has a bit of PG13 action in it so progress guys!...slow but steady progress ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> ****

Waverly feels warm and comfy.

It’s all she can think as she slowly feels herself waking up and she sighs happily for a moment, revelling in the feeling until she becomes aware of her surroundings and her eyes snap open quickly.

What the hell?

She looks ahead at the wall bathed in early dawn light in front of her for a moment before her gaze sweeps around, looking down at the 2 woollen blanket over her and the arm resting on her hip.

Oh god had she fallen asleep at the table last night?!

Turning around as gently as she could, not wanting to wake the still sleeping body laying close behind her, her cheeks colour in embarrassment. 

Their second night together, the first where she was healthy and capable and she goes and falls asleep...

Oh god Nicholas must be so frustrated.

Not that he looked it. In fact he looked very content laying there with his arm over her waist, holding her close.

Waverly chewed on her bottom lip and just studied his face while she had the chance.

He was so...beautiful.

His chiselled jaw, high cheekbones, soft pouty lips...it was hard to describe a man as beautiful but he really was and Waverly couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and running her fingers over his nose,   
his chin, his cheek...

He had the nicest skin too.

Her touch must rouse him because Waverly could see his eyelids twitching and she could only smile and continue to sweep his cheek with her thumb until those eyelids began to flutter open.

“There you are.” She smiles at his sleepy confused look and before he can say anything she wriggles a little closer to him. “I love waking up like this.”

The brown eyes still blinking at her sleepily seem to sharpen a bit more then, wakefulness obviously coming a bit slowly to the soldier this morning and Waverly feels her chest flutter when a suddenly   
nervous and shy look comes over him.

“I’m glad...I- I love this too.” 

His voice is deeper and huskier than usual, an obvious after affect of sleep and Waverly feels her lips stretch wider before she nods in agreement with him and looks down, reaching down to lace her   
fingers with his where they still rested slightly on her hip. It feels so warm and...intimate.

“Waverly I-“

She’s not sure what he was going to say but whatever it was, she feels like actions would speak better so instead of letting him finish, Waverly goes with her instinct and leans in.

She kisses him firmly at first, full of a sudden burst of confidence but it quickly fades when she feels her heart rate begin to pound against her chest. They had kissed a few times already but they were all   
fairly sweet, chaste kisses...right now they were laying in bed, their bodies warm and relaxed and Waverly realised the intention was so much more now and oh boy did she not know what to do...

She had no idea what to do with her hands, no idea what to do with her lips, no idea about anything and she was about to wrench herself away when suddenly, she felt Nicholas hand detangle from her own and instead move up to cup her face gently, his lips kissing her back softly but surely and just like that, Waverly’s mind went blank.

She didn’t care that she didn’t know what to do because Nicholas was kissing her back with purpose, his large graceful hands cradling her face in a way that made her stomach swoop and when she felt the soft sweep of a tongue at her bottom lip she couldn’t control her gasp.

Oh my.

The foreign feel of a tongue that wasn’t her own brushing gently into her mouth almost made her tense up but the thought was fleeting because the tingle it sent through her was so much more intense and she instinctively felt herself reach out to tangle her fingers in the fiery red hair, letting her tongue furtively reach out and meet Nicholas’s.

From there it was a blur in Waverly’s mind. 

She had never experienced something as passionate as this and she surprised herself with how much she revelled in it, how much her instincts seemed to take over as she pushed herself closer to the man laying besides her, moaning into the kiss when he bit down on her bottom lip.

She felt a warmth grow in her belly, something she had never felt before and she moaned again when she felt Nicholas hand run gently down her arm then over her waist before settling on her hip. She could feel tingles everywhere he touched and without even thinking she arched her body closer to him, her hips pushing forward to push against Nicholas’s instinctively.

It was that that seemed to break the spell.

Suddenly, Nicholas’s lips were gone, instead replaced with the feel of his forehead pressed against hers, his harsh breathing laboured against her face for a moment.

“Sorry.”

And then he is gone, out of bed and instead standing there awkwardly, his face flushed and eyes glassy in a way Waverly hasn’t seen before. 

“I’ll go make us breakfast.”

Waverly just blinks at him for a moment, trying to regain her breath and she watches as he simply nods at her and then walks away, leaving the room and with it a very confused Waverly.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Fuck.” Nicole curses herself and bangs her ahead against the wall of the kitchen.

She couldn’t believe she got carried away like that. 

She was moments away from rolling on top of the brunette and taking what she was so obviously happy to give and if it wasn’t for the girl canting her hips into her like that, reminding Nicole of the very obvious body part she was missing that would have given her away, she would have probably carried on and ruined everything.

“Should have told her yesterday.” Nicole groans to herself, shaking her head. What was she thinking!?

“Nicholas?” The voice calling from the other room made her sigh and she quickly got herself together before ducking out of the room and into the living area where surely enough, Waverly was stood looking a bit awkward.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes of course it is...I- we don’t have anything here for breakfast though.” Nicole put on a fake smile and moved a bit closer, trying to act casual even as the brunette obviously looked at her in worry.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll go get us something to eat and you get ready for our trip to Stillwater, we’ll go at noon. There’s a show on in the theatre there tonight, we can make a day and evening of it. ” Nicole deliberately rushes, swooping down to press a kiss to Waverly’s cheek before she walks passed her, heading for the stairs. “I’ll just go get dressed.”

She doesn’t give Waverly a chance to even open her mouth.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Waverly was worried.

She wasn’t stupid as Nicholas had already told her and it was obvious something was wrong...

The last 2 days had been perfect. Nicholas hadn’t turned into some monster, if anything he had shown her how sweet and thoughtful he was. He was quite literally the perfect husband and they had gotten   
on so well, Waverly already felt comfortable around him and she thought they enjoyed each other’s company....

But Waverly couldn’t help but think Nicholas was keeping her at a distance.

It was as if something was playing on his mind, keeping her at arms length...

Why else would a man not want to consummate their marriage after all?

Was he already married? Did he not find her attractive? Had she kissed him wrong?

The worry had made all kinds of questions run through Waverly’s mind and she desperately wanted to ask him but she also didn’t want to ruin anything, so she simply bit her tongue when he had reappeared dressed and headed out the door to go get them breakfast.

If they didn’t consummate the marriage...was he planning to leave her?

Had he changed his mind about the marriage?

Waverly thought of nothing else as she got dressed in one of her nicest dresses, taking time to do her hair. 

Then again if he was changing his mind, then why would he be taking her to Stillwater? To see a show no less?

She was so lost in her own head she almost didn’t hear the knocking on the door until she suddenly heard a familiar voice holler from outside.

“Baby girl if you don’t answer I’m knocking this damn door down!”

“Wynonna!”

As soon as she swung the door open a relived looking Wynonna came barrelling in, wrapping her up in a hug. “Jesus Christ waves why did you take so long to open the door? I started to think he had you   
locked up in here.” Wynonna’s gaze raked all over her face for a moment before she looked around instead, taking in the downstairs. “Whoa, what a house to be locked up in though.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile, pulling away from her sisters arms slightly. “It’s amazing isn’t it...Nicholas took me shopping for some furniture yesterday.” She gestured to the living area and then pulled her sister in behind her. “Look how nice the chairs are.”

“Wow baby girl...guess Officer Haught really is rich.” Wynonna whistled lowly, running her hands over the material of the seat before dropping herself into it comfortably. “So, how’s married life treating you kid? And remember if you say anything other than amazing I’m going to go find officer haughtshit and introduce him to peacemaker.”

Waverly just rolls her eyes at her sister before taking the seat opposite her. “He’s treated me amazing Wynonna. Really. He looked after me after the wedding, he-“

“What do you mean looked after you after the wedding?” Wynonna frowns as she interrupts. “I saw you left early but I just presumed Officer Haught was eager for the wedding night.”

Waverly’s cheeks blush pink and she shakes her head.

Ironic assumption considering what was troubling Waverly right now...

“No I- god I thought you’d know...Nicholas took me home because Bobo put moonshine in my drink. I was so drunk Wynonna.” She shook her head at the memory. “Nicholas had to bring me home and look after me. I was sick and everything.”

“That bastard I had no idea.” Wynonna sits up with an incredulous scowl on her face. “What the hell was he playing at I’m going to go kick his ass.”

“No Wynonna please just leave it...whatever he was trying to do it didn’t work. He didn’t ruin the day and Nicholas took good care of me.” She reached out to touch her enraged sister’s hand and watched as the older brunette calmed down slightly. 

“Took good care of you huh? So...how does it feel finally being a woman sis?” Wynonna obviously tries to lighten the mood with a joke but she must see the way Waverly’s face falls because her own teasing smile drops. “Oh god that bad?”

“No!” Waverly exclaims defensively. “No it’s not that...it’s just...”Waverly sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

“What is it Waves?”

Waverly looks down at her hands and chews her lip. “It’s just...we- we haven’t done that yet.”

There’s silence for a moment and when Waverly looks up again she feels even worse at the incredulous look on Wynonna’s face. “Really?”

“Really.” The youngest Earp sighs and leans back in her chair. “Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”

“Don’t be so stupid if there’s anything wrong it’s with him. No man I know would wait 2 days to bed his wife.” Wynonna frowns. “I mean there’s being a gentleman and then there’s this.”

“He’s taking me to see a show in Stillwater tonight...maybe it’ll happen tonight, he was waiting for something special?” Waverly knows she sounds hopeful by the pitying look Wynonna gives her.

“Yeah maybe.” The older Earp nods her head slowly. “Or...maybe there is something wrong with him...I mean from what you’ve said he seems like the perfect guy, there must be a flaw so maybe that’s it...maybe he has a really small-“

“Wynonna!” Waverly interrupts before her sister can finish, giving her a scandalised look which only makes Wynonna laugh. “Even if he did, that wouldn’t make him any less perfect.”

Wynonna just laughs at that and holds her hands up. “Hey babygirl if you think that then that’s great, whatever it is, it should be fine with you anyway right?...besides, there’s a lot worse things you could have told me other than he aint taken you to bed yet.”

Waverly nods in agreement. 

Wynonna was right.

Maybe it was strange Nicholas had pulled away this morning. Maybe there was something wrong with him but whatever it was she couldn’t imagine it was anything that would darken her view of him...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“She’s absolutely perfect Jacob. I mean...she’s even better than I could have hoped for.”

Nicole shakes her head and takes a sip of the pint of ale that Jacob had bought her.

“She’s so funny and seriously smart, smarter than you’d ever expect from someone whose obviously been constrained most of her life...I can’t even imagine how clever she’ll be when she learns how to   
read. Hell she picked up the alphabet so quickly last night it was almost scary.”

“Well that’s good right? You got the wife you wanted.” Jacob smiles and drinks his own pint. “You already knew she was beautiful and she seems like a sweetheart, you lucked out man.”

“I know.”

“Then how come you look like your facing the damn gallows?”

Nicole just groans. “Because I should have told her right away and now I’ve dragged it out. I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah I’m not going to disagree with you on that one.” Nicole shoots her best friend an annoyed look and he just raises his hands. “Hey I told you to tell her before you got married and now look at you,   
two days in and panicking.”

Nicole just shakes her head and stares down into her pint. “I know. Just everything was going so well I didn’t want to ruin it...I- I really think I’m falling for her Jacob.”

“Good. She’s probably falling for you too Nic.” The taller man leans on the bar besides him then and places his finger on the bar. “Look, tell her tonight. No matter what, just get it over with.”

“I am, I’m taking her to the theatre and then when I get home I’m telling her. I have to.”

Before Nicole can say anything else, a meaty fist comes down on the bar besides her and she almost jumps but controls herself at the last moment only to turn and come face to face with a beaming   
Nedley. 

“Nicholas my boy – how is the married life?”

“Amazing sir.” Nicole answers honestly, her smile small but genuine as she accepts the pat on the shoulder from her boss. “thank you for the leave, I’m making the most of it, I’m taking Waverly into 

Stillwater today to go see that singer...Lindt.”

“Excellent! Good to know your making sure to treat her even after you have the ring on her finger.” Nedley nods and then gestures. “When are you going to invite us round for dinner? I’d like to see your   
new home and get to know that girl better.”

Nicole had wondered when Nedley would ask that. 

He was more than just a simple superior officer to her after all.

“How about tomorrow night? I’ll ask Waverly first but I’m sure she’d enjoy having you over, she’s an amazing cook.”

Nedley just nods. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

“What about my invite?” Jacob pips up looking at Nicole with a fake scandalised expression. 

“Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow evening Jacob?”

“Why I’d love to Haught.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ride to Stillwater is an hour and a half which is a long time pressed against someone who you currently felt awkward and unsure around but Waverly tries her best to push the events of this morning to   
the back of her mind and instead makes the best of the journey, asking Nicholas little things about his life before purgatory and giggling at some of the silly jokes he made along the way. 

It was a surprisingly pleasant journey considering they were only just coming out of winter and Waverly had to be honest, despite her uncertainty, it felt great having Nicholas arms around her waist,   
keeping her safe on the horse...

“Here we are.” Nicole slows the horse to a trot as they wind down a wide main street and Waverly’s eyes immediately land on the impressive, white stone building up ahead of them.

She’d never seen a town as big as this and certainly hadn’t seen a theatre as grand...

“Oh wow.”

“It’s pretty isn’t it? I think the theatre was only finished 2 years ago.” Nicholas guides their horse over to a post and Waverly smiles gratefully at him when he easily dismounts and then reaches for her, helping her down gracefully. There was a lot of people walking around the town and it wouldn’t do her any good flashing the locals!

“It’s beautiful.” Waverly agrees nodding in the direction of the theatre. “So who are we seeing? Jenny Lindt?”

“Yes she’s a singer from Europe, she’s meant to have an amazing voice. She’s on tour here.” Nicholas ties up their horse and then reaches for her arm which she gladly gives, falling into step with him as he steers them across the street. “Are you hungry?”

Waverly laughs. “Can you read my mind now?”

“I’m getting there but not quite yet.” He chuckles and pats her hand before nodding at what looks to be a restaurant in front of them, across the road from the theatre. “Shall we?”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The whole night felt like some sort of fairytale dream. 

The kind Waverly never thought she’d experience.

Not only did they sit and eat in a fancy restaurant where the food was so delicious waverly almost cried (she loved food) but Nicholas was attentive and sweet all evening, letting her eat off his plate when   
she had wanted to try the fish he ordered and then...the theatre...wow.

Waverly had never been to anything so grand and fantastic in her life and when the woman, Jenny Lindt had begun to sing Waverly had almost thought an angel had come to life right in front of her. She had remarked to Nicholas how heavenly her voice was and she could tell by his muted reaction he felt the same way, both of them watching in utter awe as the woman sang perfectly through a selection of   
various songs.

It had felt surreal and perfect.

Even the ride home...the weather was cool but their shared body heat pressed together on the horse kept Waverly comfortable and the beautiful darkening sky and the stars just made for the perfect backdrop as they journeyed home, riding a lot slower than their outward journey as they joked and shared stories along the way. It felt like a perfect ending to the perfect evening and Waverly almost didn’t want to climb off when they came to a stop near the communal horse paddock at the end of Main Street where all of black badge kept their horses.

She did though, allowing Nicholas to again help her down from the saddle and then happily falling into step besides him, her arm held protectively in his.

“Tonight has been....amazing. Thank you so much.” Waverly looked up at the sky as she spoke, watching the stars almost blissfully as they walked slowly along main street.

It was late, far later than they should have been strolling home but Waverly didn’t want this to end. It all felt so romantic.

“Of course Waverly...that’s what I want our lives to be like always...experiencing things like that together...appreciating days and nights like this, just you and me.” Nicholas smiles and raises her hand to   
kiss it making Waverly grin.

“Good. I’m glad. You know...you worried me this morning.” Waverly braced herself for being honest, glancing unsurely to the redhead besides her. “I thought you were pulling away from me...perhaps changing your mind about-“

“God no.” Nicholas pulled her to a stop, turning her to fully face him and Waverly was surprised by the sincere and soft but also urgent look on Nicholas’s face. “I never wanted you to feel like that   
Waverly...I’m never going to change my mind about you Waverly Earp. Honestly...you’re probably the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Waverly can’t help but smile at that and she wants to return the sentiment but he holds up his hand to stop her so she just closes her mouth again and waits patiently for whatever he wants to say.

“You’re amazing in so many ways Waverly, the more time we spend together the happier and prouder I am that I married you. I don’t want you to think my pulling away was any fault of yours.”

He looked serious and deeply sincere and Waverly just squeezed his hand.

“So...why did you pull away? If there was nothing wrong then...why haven’t we...”She trails off with a blush, knowing it was highly forward of her to be talking so blatantly about such matters. Ladies after all weren’t supposed to think about that never mind talk about it or god forbid ask their husbands questions about it...

Nicholas appeared to take a deep breath then. It rattled in him in a way only a nervous breath would and Waverly felt her concern grow a little when the brown eyes she was growing to adore dropped to the dirt.

“Waverly...I have to tell you something...and- I hope, god I hope this doesn’t change anything. I hope you give me a chance to explain myself.” Nicholas swallows. “The truth is I-“

“Officer Haught! In the fucking flesh!”

The rowdy, drunken shout cut across the street like a whip, freezing the confession on Nicole’s tongue and both her and Waverly’s eyes turned at the same time to see who on earth would be out on the street at nearly midnight sounding drunker than a sailor.

Across from them, stumbling from the shadows of shortys bar was a dishevelled, and clearly drunk man, the scowl on his forehead and anger burning in his eyes clear even across the few feet of distance between them.

“Champ.”


	12. Not An Update

Hi everyone who reads this story...

I'm sorry this isn't an update (I've seen some of your lovely comments) so i'm extra sorry about this.

I swear i didn't mean to abandon the story - i had a very bad accident that put me in a coma for almost a month and ive only now gotten out of hospital. 

I will get back to it i promise but I have a serious brain injury so it may take a month or two.

Love to you all x


End file.
